Desire
by AngryAuthor
Summary: Izuku Midoriyia has lost control watch as he takes the girls in his Class one by one. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there I don't know where the idea for this fic came from probably from my sleep deprived insanity but now it exists, if you like it great, if you don't fuck off I really**

* * *

Living at U.A. was weird.

This was a common thought that Izuku Midoriya seemed to have on a daily basis. Maybe it was the fact that just in general he couldn't believe he was going to U.A at all, or maybe the fact he was finally starting to achieve his dream of being the hero he had always wanted to be. It just didn't seem real to him some times. Or maybe it was the fact he just had roommates know each with their own unique personalities that he had to get accustomed to.

Speaking of his dorm mates he couldn't believe how well everyone seemed to get along with each other… well with the exception of kaachan of course but he didn't even get along with the people who gave birth to him so it was to be expected. Of course people had disagreements, people who stole someone's else food or people hogging the t.v or some other obligatory reason. But it arguments never seemed to get too out of control.

Maybe it was because all the people he lived with had gone through so much together, life and death experiences, crazy tests, and too many broken bones to count. Because of that everyone seemed to cling onto one another like none of them had before.

But recently he had been feeling weird, and not the common "I have the the weight of the world on my shoulders" kind of weird that he had been experiencing during the past year of his life. No this feeling was something completely different and completely new to him as a whole. It was a foreign feeling that seemingly happened out of nowhere and with varying degrees of intensity.

Did it have something to do with One for All? If so why was he feeling it now and not before, and if not then what was this feeling, Izuku was unsure how to describe it but if he had to put a word to what this feeling was than only one came to mind.

Hungry

Not the hunger for food or Victory, or some other kind of basic want. No this was a much deeper kind of hunger, a Carnal kind of hunger for something and as to what that something was Izuku did not have a clue. But he was afraid of what this hunger may lead him to do.

* * *

It was on Monday when he felt that feeling again, it wasn't during an extensive training or impossibly hard test, no it was a just a boring school day in ectoplasm's math class. He had been writing down his notes on the material when suddenly it hit him like one of bakugou's explosion's.

Only this time it was stronger than it had ever been before. The feeling was so intense that he started to sweat. He started to shake and gripped his pencil so tightly that he snapped it in half without even noticing. He lowered his head as to try and avoid garnering attention from his classmates and it seemed no one had noticed his distress.

"Midoriya?"

At least he had until a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and a clearly distinguished voice called his name. Slowly he turned around to respond to whoever it was calling his name.

As he finally turned around fully he noticed the giant raven colored ponytail that seemed to fill his view. Momo Yaoyorozu, Class 1-A's resident 3-d printed and all around genius. She looked at him clearly looking to see if he was in any distress.

"Are you alright Midoriya-San" she asked, concern pouring off of her words.

Midoriya stared at her looking to give her an answer but as he opened his mouth he found that no words would come out of it. He tried again but found the same result but as he questioned what was going on he took another close look at her.

He had talked to and seen her numerous times but for the first time he took a good long look at the resident beauty of the Vice President's face. She had no blemishes on her face and had seemingly no freckles either, Her eyes were a deep black with an intensity that seemed to contradict her personality so vastly. And her lips were a light pink so supple and gentle looking. He could practically smell the peach lip balm she had applied before class. It made him just want to, just want to…

"Midoriya!" someone yelled.

Finally broken out of his trance midoriya frantically looked around to see where the source of the yell had come from. Then he noticed his intense study of Momo had caught the rest of the class's attention. Everyone looked at him with a confused gaze wondering what he was doing.

"Midoriya, are you ok there?" Ectoplasm asked with his echoey voice.

"Y-Yes Sir, S-Sorry Sir." He said quickly and nervously.

" Ok but do try to pay attention during class, we do have a test on this coming soon, so I'd hope you would try to stay focused". Ectoplasm said firmly.

"Y-Yes Sensei, it won't happen again." Midoriya said trying to avoid the others gazes.

Ectoplasm grunted in acceptance of his apology and continued on with the lesson and as everyone regained their attention towards the front of the classroom Midoriya only had one problem left.

The feeling never left him.

* * *

Lunch came around all to soon and as everyone finished getting they're trays. They chose which social groups they would be interacting with today and unfortunately for Izuku everyone seemed to have wanted to interact with him today.

Currently his group he sat with today consisted of Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kaminari, Jirou, Momo, Todoroki, Mineta, and surprisingly Kirishima.

"Hey midoriya what happened with you today in math?" Kaminari asked with seemingly no hesitation.

"H-huh?" Midoriya replied frazzled.

"Jeez dude give the guy a second to sit down before you bombard him with questions." Kirishima said accusingly.

"Come on, all of you guys were thinking about the same thing" kaminari replied

"Ok yeah I won't lie I am a bit curious as to what was going on but I was at least going to give him a minute. But yeah since it's already out there what was that today?".

"N-Nothing I was just feeling a bit tired today, nothing to be worried about you guys." He said trying to avoid the question.

"Midoriya-Kun it is unwise to not get the suggested 8 hours of sleep that body needs!" Iida said while waving his arms in a dramatic fashion.

"You have to admit deku-kun" Uraraka interjected "The way you were staring at Momo was kind of… intense." She said quietly so that momo who was talking with jirou didn't hear their conversation.

"I mean can you blame him, he was so close to yaoyorozu that he could just…"

Mineta's thought was stopped by Tsuyu quickly slapping him across the face with her tongue getting him to shut it. Finally deciding to join on the conversation Tsuyu decided to voice her thoughts as well.

"She is right Midoriya-Chan you were looking at her as if you were deconstructing everything about her, kero." She said with her deadpan expression.

"G-Guys really I promise I was just tired this morning and it won't happen again promise." Midoriya said in rebuttal.

Everyone seemed to take his words to heart as they all ceased the conversation and began to eat and chat about other things. But as he looked over his friends he hoped he really could keep that promise.

* * *

The rest of the week went without issue and as the weekend strolled around most people use Saturday's as their sleep in day but there were a select group of students that are considered to be early birds that always get up hours before anyone else. This group of people usually consisted of Midoriya, Iida, Jirou, and Todoroki. The first two usually due to them going on early mornings runs together, the next because she liked to write music earlier in the mornings and the last one just not wanting to sleep any longer than needed.

But as they all came down to the common area Iida noticed the absence of one green haired running partner.

"I wonder where Midoriya-Kun is" Iida asked to the two others in the room.

"He's probably still asleep Iida, you know how overworked Midoriya can get sometimes." Todoroki said curtly.

"But Midoriya-Kun usually always gets up about now, no matter what" Iida pondered while scratching his chin.

"Now that I think of it" Iida continued "He has been acting a bit strange this week, maybe he's not feeling well?" He wonders before finishing his thought. " Jirou would mind going up and checking on Midoriya please? I would go but I would still like to do my run."

"Sure" she replied quickly before hopping off the couch and going up the stairs leading to midoriya's room. Thus leaving the two boys alone.

Iida turned to Todoroki "Would you care to accompany me on my run todoroki?" He asked kindly.

Todoroki just shrugged his shoulders and decided he might as well.

Back with Jirou, she had made her way to the front of Midoriya's door where she was about to knock when she noticed his door was unlocked and slightly opened. Not wanting to barge in she knocked first.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

No response

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Nothing

Now started to get worried she called out to him

"Midoriya are you in there?" She asked, after not getting any response she decided to take a drastic measure. "Ok Midoriya I'm coming in." After which she stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

Let's just say she wasn't prepared for what she saw when she saw him.

The room was mostly dark with the lights being turned off and and the blinds covering the windows and the only light that came through was the sunlight that tried to get its way through the blinds. But even with the low amount of light in the room it did inhibit her ability to see Midoriya clearly.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed not moving a muscle. He had no shirt on and she could see the sweat that was covering his body. She could also clearly the muscles that he hid under the baggy clothing of his usual attire. From his pecs to his abs and all along his arms it looked as if they were crafted from stone. But along with the muscles he possessed, she also saw the numerous scars that littered his entire body.

From all the ones on his hands to the several larger ones that went up and around his arms and finally her eyes rested on the big mass of scar tissue on his right arm that he got from being burned during the training camp. She couldn't believe that one person could carry that many scars let alone someone who was her age. They kind of frightened her a bit.

Refocusing she noticed he was looking up at the ceiling, seemingly unaware of her presence in his room. So trying to get his attention she called out again albeit shakily.

"M-Midoriya are y-you o-ok?" She said nervously.

Finally noticing her Midoriya turned his head to look at her, but he didn't say a word he just continued to look at her with a stare that she wasn't sure how to feel about.

"M-Midoriya come on y-your freaking me out!" She said loudly.

Then suddenly the green haired brick house stood up and began to slowly walk towards her. Safe to say she was starting to get more worried by each step he took closer and closer to her.

After what seemed like an eternity he stood directly in front of her with her back pushed against the door and him looking down at her with that same intense gaze that he had been giving for the past few minutes. She felt like a rabbit being stared down by a wolf in a corner with nowhere left to go. He seemingly towered above her and she was both intrigued yet terrified what he would do next.

"Midor-!"

Then he slammed his lips against hers silencing her mid sentence.

* * *

The feeling had come back stronger and more forceful than it had ever come before. He had woken up to feeling that was clawing to get out of his chest. He had stayed in his room this morning hoping it would go away but if anything it only became more intense.

By the time that Jirou had come into his room Izuku Midoriya had lost all control of himself and was running on pure instinct. And somehow that pure instinct had led him to the situation he was now currently in.

With him kissing Jirou in his room as if his life depended on it which as this point he wasn't sure if it was or wasn't. But now he was in the thick of it and he was loving it.

After he kissed Jirou it took her a couple of moments to realize what was really happening. Once she finally got control of her senses she tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge he just kept her pinned against the door with his mouth connected to hers. After a few moments of her struggling Izuku decided he had enough and grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head as he continued to assault her mouth.

After what had to have been at least 8 minutes of continuous kissing he finally released her for air. Both seperated with a small saliva trail connecting them. Both were huffing and puffing loudly, each one's faces visibly flushed and lips visibly abused.

Jirou couldn't believe what just happened, she just got kissed by Midoriya! Of all the people she could've imagined this to happen with he was defiantly nowhere near the top of that list. Not that she didn't didn't think he was attractive but just that his personality was the complete opposite of what he just did.

And what he just did. He didn't just kiss her, he dominated her. He took control and left no room for if ands or buts. Her mind was so frazzled she didn't notice the fact that he was slowly leaning back in for another one.

By the time she noticed it was already too late and he had connected their mouths once more but this time he decided to explore the inside of her mouth and she lost all strength to try to stop him. He continued to ravish her mouth for what seemed to be an eternity. Somewhere during the exchange he had released his hold on her arms and rather than push him away she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep herself upright.

At this point she had given up trying to fight him and let him have his way, which seemed to egg him on more. After releasing her lips he started to plant butterfly kisses along her neck to the back of her ear and then back down to her shoulder where he seemed to have left a hickey.

Jirou was in a complete daze, her head was fuzzy, her ears were numb and she seemed hypersensitive to everything that he was doing to her. God she wasn't even sure if she wanted to stop him at this point, and she was even less sure that she could. All she knew was that she was getting turned on by everything he was doing.

After Izuku finished dominating her tongue he decided he wasn't satisfied and wanted to push forward. Slowly he took his hand which was previously wrapped her waist and started to move it up to her chest and began fondling her her breast.

Jirou gave a low hum in appreciation and continued the endless lip lock the two were stuck in. For the first time in the exchange Jirou began to make a move of her own as she began to rake her hands up and down his muscular chest and seemingly steel six pack.

Feeling her small hands caress him Izuku moaned in pleasure and gave the breast he was currently giving loving affection to a small squeeze which caused her to squeak in pleasure.

Hearing her pleasured noises Izuku slid his hand underneath the deep dope tank top she was wearing and lifted it above her head and threw it off to the side of the room leaving her in a purple bra which he than put his hand under and began to tweak the small buds upon her mounds.

Her moans were becoming more and more vocal by the minute causing her to try and put a hand over her mouth in order to muffle the noise she was making. But Izuku was having none of it he grabbed her hand and held it in his so he could hear her cries of pleasure.

Finally having enough of the garment covering the girls chest he took his hand away and spoke the first words to her since this whole thing had begun.

"Off" he commanded while tugging at the bra.

His voice was low and filled with lust, his tone was commanding with no room for disagreement. So she did as he asked and quickly unhooked the bra and threw it to the ground. Her top half now exposed she quickly tried to cover her chest but he kept her arms apart allowing him full view of her.

She blushed at the look he was giving her.

"Beautiful" she blushed even harder hearing him say that.

After taking her in for a minute he quickly got back to work. He started kissing down her neck lightly nibbling at her collar bone before finally reaching his goal. Without warning he took one of her nipple's into his mound and began to lightly tease the sensitive mound.

At this point giving up on being quiet Jirou began to moan as loud as she could enjoying the feeling of attention that he was giving to her. She gripped his hair and pulled him into her chest trying to increase the feeling as much as she could.

She could feel her nether regions beginning to get soaked from the intense amount of pleasure he was giving her. Over the next few minutes he continued switching between each breast sucking and kneading each with vigor until finally it became too much for her.

"~I-Izuku I-I'm gonna, gonna~"

"~AAAaaagHhhhh~"

Her knees buckled at she felt her release wash over her. She rode her orgasmic high for as long as she could and only regained her senses once her knees stopped buckling. She couldn't believe how good that felt, no amount of masturbation even came close to what she had just experienced.

"My turn" Izuku said calmly

"Huh?"

He then proceeded to put his hands on both of her shoulders and slowly push her down to her knees. Then he began unbuckling his pants taking the constricting article of clothing off leaving him in only a pair of boxers.

"Take them off" he said sternly.

She looked at the singular piece of clothing he had on with a cherry red face. She hadn't expected him to take it this far, she should just stop this here and now.

… Then why was there a part of her that didn't want to stop this, why was there a part of her that wanted to give him the same feeling he gave her. For whatever reason she couldn't start herself from going forward with these crazy turn of events.

Grabbing the hem of his boxers she pulled them down in one swift movement, fulling revealing everything that Izuku Midoriya had to offer.

Holy Fucking Shit

He had to be at least 9 inches long and thick enough to wrap her whole hand around it. Slowly she brought her hand up to the base of his cock and began to slowly stroke him up and down his shaft.

He gave a low hiss in response to her ministrations and she took that as a good sign so she decided to speed up. She was so focused working on his hard on she didn't notice his hand go to the back of her head.

"Open your mouth" he said simply.

Doing as he said she opened her mouth as wide as she could. She gave him a few licks before engorging the head of his dick. Slowly he began to push her head down the length of his shaft before she stopped only getting about halfway down his member.

They continued this pattern for a while with her getting more and more of him down her throat as time went on. Then he decided he had, had enough of the slow pace. Looking down at her he then grabbed both sides of her head and began thrusting his shaft into her mouth with reckless abandon.

She started to slurp, choke, and gag on his cock but he either didn't notice or just didn't care enough to stop. He groaned loudly as she continued to take all 9 inches into her abused throat.

" _God, he's being so rough, I can't even think straight."_ She thought with pleased hum.

" _I can't believe it I-I'm getting off to being used as a fuck toy." She realized_

As time went on his thrusts started to become more frantic and urgent. He was started to swell in her mouth which she guessed meant he must have been close to cumming and after a few more minutes it seemed his release was finally at hand.

"Oh Fuck Jirou!"

"I'm Cumming!"

He then gave a final thrust into her throat as he came making her swallow his entire load. She sucked him as hard as she could trying to get every last drop out of his dick and after a few minutes of riding out his orgasm he finally pulled out of her mouth allowing her to breath.

After a few minutes of regaining her senses Jirou looked back and noticed something that both excited and terrified her.

He was still rock hard.

"Alright time for the main event Jirou" Izuku said as he picked her up (without much difficulty she might add) and carried her to the bed.

After placing her down on the bed Izuku stripped of the last remaining pieces of clothing Jirou was wearing, he pulled off her leggings and underwear in one swift pull down to her ankles and threw them off the side of the bed.

Now both fully in the nude Izuku took a good long look at her exposed form. She had a petite figure with b cup breasts and long slender legs that seemed to go on forever. Her bangs framed her faces perfectly and her two red cheek marks making her violet eyes stand out much more in the dim light.

"Amazing" he said quietly

Jirou covered her face with her hands too embarrassed by the attention he was giving her to do much else.

"No look at me Kyoka." He told her

She uncovered her face and looked at him in surprise of him using her first name. The only people who called her Kyoka were her parents, but now hearing it from him in this situation made it sound so much more intimate and she really liked it.

"Please be gentle" she asked with a nervous grin.

"I'll try" he replied with his own smile.

Both returning to the task at hand Izuku flipped her onto all fours and he got up behind her slowly inching his way towards her virgin slit.

Slowly he began to push himself into her until he felt a slight barrier signaling her hymen. And with one string thrust tore through the barrier taking her virginity and losing his own. Izuku stayed still for a moment waiting for her to get used to the feeling of having him inside of her.

After getting the go ahead from Jirou, Izuku began thrusting himself inside of her tight pussy as hard as he could. Both of them moaning in pleasure at the feeling of each other.

"~Oooh fuuuuck Izuku your so biiiiiig~" Jirou moaned as he continued to pound away at her.

Izuku responded to her moans by going even deeper than before. Then he took his hand a gave her ass a hard slap.

*SLAP*

"~Ah~"

*SLAP*

"~Mhmmm~"

*SLAP*

"~YES~"

After a few more hard slaps her butt was now a bright shade of red. And he started to squeeze the tender flesh as he thrusted even harder than before adding a bit of One for All to give him a boost.

Jirou continued to moan as he kept hammering away at her. She was seeing stars as he kept mixing in the hard slaps to her ass and the rough fucking he was giving her insides. She didn't think she would last much longer at this rate and her assumption was correct. After a few more minutes of the rough treatment he was giving her she had finally reached her limit.

"~Izuku mmm fuck yes, I'm about to cum fuuuuck!~"

"~Oh fuck, Oh fuck, oh fuck, ~ _cummmingggg!~_ " Jirou yelled as she felt her pussy tighten around his member.

A few minutes later Izuku was coming to a similar Climax. His thrusts became as strong as a jack hammer and he was on the brink of release.

" _Oh shit here it comes"_

"Fuuuucckk Jirouuu!" He screamed

He came right in her pussy for at least a full minute all the while he kept thrusting inside of her until every last piece of him was spent. Looking down he noticed that Jirou had passed out due to the intense feeling. Finally he pulled himself out of her now abused pussy and saw the cum slowly leaking out of it. He gave a final glance towards her freshly fucked appearance before succumbing to his own exhaustion and falling asleep next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everybody and welcome back to desire, was surprised to find so many of you enjoyed the story. So here you go, I don't own anything except for this story, and as always if you like it great, if not, fuck off.**

* * *

Midoriya awoke to a feeling of grogginess and… relief? He took a moment to just relax and gather his bearings from his awakening. He moved his head to look at the clock residing on his wall and noted that it was already 2 o'clock, which he found to be bizarre due to him usually getting up much earlier.

Maybe it had something to do with the bizarre dream he had, had last night. He could recall it had something to do with him and Jirou? Slowly he started to remember piece by piece what had happened in his dream and blushed at the thought of it.

At least that was until he finally noticed the warm weight that was currently occupying his chest.

Slowly he turned his gaze downward until he could see the telltale purple hair and hear the small snores of the girl he had supposedly been dreaming of.

Oh God

It wasn't a dream

It wasn't a DREAM!

IT WASN'T A DREAM!

She was snuggled deeply into his chest with her laying atop him. He was so in shock he lost all ability to form comprehensive thoughts. He laid there for what to him seemed to be a ridiculously long amount of time before finally being able to start thinking about what had happened and what he had did.

"Oh god what happened?! Why did I do that to Jirou?!" He wondered in exasperated horror. But as he looked at her again he seemed to calm down from just looking at the peacefully sleeping girl on his chest his horror quickly turned into curiosity.

She was totally naked was the first thing he noticed(and wondered how he had not noticed earlier). Her hair draped down her face with her two bangs framing her cheeks making her look like a delicate picture. Finally he took a close look at the two audio jacks that seemed to dangle from her earlobes like some sort of natural earrings.

She looked serene and comfortable with her current position. Which he was unsure how she was, with what had happened earlier.

For some unknown reason he had the sudden urge to begin lightly stroking her hair and began to do so as he brought up his damaged hand and curled it around the back of her head. Her hair was soft and silky, his hand slowly trailed up and down giving her gentle caresses.

This continued for a good while before he felt her began to stir in his grasp.

Her eyes opened slowly and it seemed her to take at least a minute to fully realize she had been asleep. He felt her hand move up and down his torso probably realizing what she was on top of, was in fact neither a bed or pillow.

Nervously she began to look up and luckily or un-luckily her eyes immediately met with another pair of emerald green ones.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey"

"Hey"

An awkward silence seemed to follow the two students' rather short greetings to each other. A minute or more must have passed before the sound user decided to finally break the silence.

"What the fuck dude?" She said blatantly.

"W-What?" He replied back nervously.

"Don't what me, what the hell was all that earlier?!" She accused loudly.

Honestly he had no clue what any of what he did earlier was, he remembered all of it, all the emotions, all the sensations, everything but he still wasn't sure why he did it at all in the first place. It was like he was in the passenger seat while he watched himself… do those things with Jirou. All he knew for sure was that it all started with that feeling he had become all too accustomed to recently. Sadly he didn't think that was going to satisfy her.

"J-Jirou I-I'm sorry I didn't! I-I don't!... I don't know what came over me." He apologized fervently.

It was an unsatisfying answer and they both knew it. Jirou had every reason to be angry, hell she had outright every reason to throw him off the building but even with everything that happened… she for some reason couldn't.

Maybe she was just confused or maybe it was something else that she just didn't understand yet but she knew screaming her head off wouldn't die him or her any good. It had already happened and now they both had to live with it but maybe talking could help them figure out what had just occurred between the two of them.

"Huff… listen, it's.. it's alright, I mean I'm still kinda upset with you don't get me wrong but, it's not like I really did all that much to stop you." She said quietly.

"Also" she continued "i-it's not l-like I didn't enjoy i-it" she whispered even softer.

She had said that last part so quietly he almost missed it. But he heard her loud and clear and she had said she enjoyed what they did.

Izuku on his part couldn't believe what he had just happened. A girl said she enjoyed being with him. An extremely attractive girl said she enjoyed being with him. But now came the difficult part.

"S-So what now?" He asked her wanting to know her thoughts.

"I-I'm… not sure, I mean I've never done anything like this before with anyone." She replied skittishly.

That had made his thoughts begin to wander, for some reason he didn't like the idea of Jirou doing this with anybody else. For some reason it felt like he wanted to say she couldn't. Finally he decided to say the first real thing in this conversation.

"Maybe we just keep this on the down low, make sure that no suspects anything and maybe… see where this goes."

He was surprised that he was able to say all of that without stuttering once. Maybe he was getting more comfortable with woman he was currently occupying a bed with.

Now that he thought about it he just realized throughout their entire conversation, neither of them had felt the need to move. And even more surprisingly, Midoriya had kept petting her head through the whole thing.

"Yeah that, actually sounds pretty good." She said finally content with the situation.

Izuku looked back towards his clock at realized that their cuddling/discussion time had eaten up another 30 minutes of the day. Deciding he had had enough of his room today Midoriya saw fit to finally start this exceptionally weird day.

He moved his hand down to Jirou's back and lightly push her admittedly comfortable body off of his. After which he then got up off the bed, turned on the lights and stretch his sore muscles. While at the same time exposing his full nudeness to wide eyed music lover.

Jirou had already seen midoriya naked before but now seeing him in clear daylight she could now fully appreciate the strength user's amazing physique. She blushed as she looked over his "incredible assets" as she would put it. From his pecs to his calves, midoriya was a toned fighting machine and all the hard work he did was showed to her in one fell swoop.

As he went about getting dressed and cleaning up the All Might littered room Jirou tried to get up and do the same but noticed she had a little problem.

"Hey midoriya?" She asked

"Hmm" he hummed in response.

"My legs are complete jelly right now, thanks to you." She murmured with slight amusement.

"O-Oh, sorry about that." He rubbed his neck in shyness due to the meaning behind that statement.

"It's alright, I'll probably be able to walk around again in a bit you should probably go downstairs now so we don't get seen walking out together." She said with a serious tone.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He realized quickly.

Now having put on some fresh clothes Midoriya was about to head out the door, but before he left he quickly stepped in front of Jirou who was now resting on the edge of the bed with his blanket covering her nude form.

He proceeded to give her a quick and gentle kiss to her lips. Not the rough or deep kisses that he had done before but a simple kiss to say goodbye with.

Having noticed him begin to lean forward Jirou matched his lips with hers and they kept them connected for a few moments before finally separating with each of them smiling big smiles at each other.

Finally midoriya turned and exited the room leaving the female hero-in-training alone in his room to think about the crazy morning the two of them had just shared.

* * *

Mina Ashido was no idiot.

… Well that depended on who you asked. Sure she wasn't the top in academics, but in a class with people like Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Midoriya it kind of seemed like a battle in futility in this case. She may not be the best at math, or science, or English, or anything else but there was one thing she was incredibly adept at.

Social Cues

The ability to read people like a book when they interacted with the people around them. She could could usually have someone figured out in a matter of moments, simply by the way they were standing or speaking. This was why right now and for the past week in fact she had been paying incredibly close attention to two of her usually quiet classmates.

Midoriya and Jirou. She on her part might have been to be the only person in class to notice their sudden closeness to each other. She had noticed it first on Monday during their lunch break, they had decided to sit next to each other with in and of itself was no odd occurrence, most people switched social groups usually now and again so they could have new and interesting conversations.

But she could tell something had happened between the two as soon as she saw them lock eyes and Jirou quickly turned away and blushed seemingly embarrassed by the otherwise simple act.

What exactly had happened between the two? Had something embarrassing occurred between the two? Maybe one saw the other naked? Or maybe they had discovered something incredibly private about one another. She had so maybe thoughts she was rattling at 100 possible scenarios in her head but all it seemed to do was give her more questions.

Regardless maybe she was just being paranoid. They were both admittedly shy people, but even then she had a gnawing feeling telling her that there was something going on than she could see right now. And if there was she was going to get the bottom of it one way or another.

She was going to keep her golden eyes on those two from now on.

* * *

For the rest of the week she kept noticing more and more interactions between the two. From them conversing during hero training or they both just watching a show together in the common room of the dorms. More and more red flags seemed to be popping up in her vision everyday she saw the two.

She hadn't seen them doing anything inappropriate together, no hand holding, no kissing or anything of the sort. She still had no real evidence of anything going on between the two so she didn't want to accuse them of anything and then immediately be rebuffed by the two and have them blame it on her overactive imagination.

She wasn't sure why she was interested in what was ever possibly going on between her friends. Sure she was a gossip and yeah she likes to fantasize about relationships and the possible combination of duo's of interesting people that littered her class.

Was it pure curiosity? No, when your curious about something the urge to explore it was never this strong. At least it had never been for her, maybe that was due to her air-headed nature. But otherwise she couldn't chalk it up to just curiosity.

Suddenly she had a startling thought that seemed to knock her into a daze and stopped all other thoughts going on in her head.

Could it be jealousy?

No! No! There was no way it was jealousy. Sure she had never been in a relationship before but plenty of her previous friends had been in relationships and she had never been jealous of any of them.

… but then again she had never been as close with people before as she was with 1-A. They had gone through life and death situations multiple times and had survived through it all. She would be lying if she said that these people weren't practically family to her.

But why be jealous of Midoriya and Jirou? Sure Midoriya was attractive, obviously the girls had all seen him at the pool but was that was enough to constitute feelings like this? No she realized, there was more to Midoriya than people first suspected out of him.

She remembered everything he had done since they had joined U.A from the first test he showed a will and determination that was almost possessed by the want to be a good hero. She remembered hearing about what he did for Tsuyuand mineta at the U.S.J and how he threw himself at the villain to try to save them. Then his fight against Todoroki and how he continued to break every part of himself just so he could help Todoroki.

She remembered seeing him after the training camp and saw how hard he had tried to keep helping even after he had been practically destroyed. And even more recently she remembered hearing about him taking on a dangerous yakuza boss to save a little girl from Uraraka.

He was kind, strong, smart and so many other positive adjectives that she dared not list them all. She noted that he somehow he had become the heart of their class without them even noticing and that he inspired all of them to be better and try harder or else they would be left in the dust by the pure passion he displayed everyday.

So maybe she was jealous a bit. But before any of that she had to find out if they even was anything going on between them. All she had to do was figure out a way to coerce some info out of one of them. And after a few moments of thought she finally was ready to put her plan into action.

* * *

Midoriya's life had been pretty uneventful since what had happened since Saturday, he had continued to train, go to class, and overall get back to normal. He hadn't felt that feeling since he and Jirou had um… done the deed and he was happy to see that it finally went away.

The only new development was that him and Jirou had begun to socialize with each other more. It was a new experience having someone like Jirou around, someone who likes to poke fun at him whenever the chance arises. But he was enjoying the moments he and she had been having together as of late.

It almost felt more natural in a sense now that the two had been together in a way neither of them could explain to the others. No one questioned their new friendship yet but he guessed most just assumed it was none of their business.

It was Friday and classes had just ended and he was content with walking back to the dorms by himself.

"Hey, Midori!" A voice behind him yelled.

Started Midoriya quickly turned around to find who assaulted him ears with his name. And he was surprised to see someone he was not expecting to call him out.

"Hey Midoriya could you hold up a sec?" Mina asked with happy glint in her eyes.

"H-Huh, oh y-yeah sure." He answered with a jolt.

"Cool, so I wanted to know if you were busy this weekend?" She asked casually.

That was something he was not expecting to hear from her but decided to hear her out before he decided to panic.

"U-Um yea why do you ask?"

"I need some help studying." She answered hoping to calm his nerves.

Oh ok so that was it. He was glad that all she was asking for and not something more strenuous.

"Oh! Of course I would be happy to help you out Ashido." He agreed excitedly.

"Awesome! Just come by my room later tonight and we can get started." She told him happy that he agreed.

After a few more minutes of discussing their later plans the two separated to go take care of their own endeavors.

Midoriya was glad to see his pink haired classmate decide to take a step in helping her improve her grades. Unfortunately for Midoriya he didn't know the acid used had other ulterior motives for making this impromptu study session.

Mina was happy to see him accept her offer, although she did feel a bit bad because he had no idea of her other more mischievous reasons to helping her. But she had to get him alone and this was the only way she could talk to him without others interrupting.

Now excited for tonight Mina walked back to the dorms while thinking of the dozen of ways that she could get the green haired enigma to spill his guts out about the situation that plagued her mind for the past few days.

* * *

It was dark out now and all the U.A students could now be found inside their dorms either just relaxing or doing some other menial task. But for two curly haired teenagers they were getting ready for what supposedly is supposed to be a simple study session.

It was about 5 pm now and Izuku decided now was a good time to make his way over to the girls side of the building to meet his classmate/student. Midoriya on his part was dresses in a simple pair of black loose fitting gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt with the kanji for t-shirt written on his chest. And was rocking his favorite pair of red high ankle shoes.

After finally finding his way to the front door of his friends room, he than knocked on the door waiting for her to open the door for him. He heard some rustling coming from inside the room and after about a minute he heard the door unlock ad began to open.

But as the door finally opened fully he was not expecting the sight that was laid before him. Right in front of him stood his horned classmate in what he could only describe as the most eye catching outfit he had ever seen her in.

She wore a black dress that seemed to accentuate every curve of her body from her small waistline to her *ahem* healthy thighs which the dress seemed to only cover about a half of leaving her exposing more skin than he might've been comfortable with.

Breaking his gaze away from the breathtaking sight he quickly turned his gaze upwards to her eyes as she began to greet him.

"Hey, man come on in!" She invited happy to see him once again.

Quickly nodding his head he followed her inside and as he took his first feed steps inside he allowed himself to look around the very abrasive room.

He had seen her room before but only briefly during the room contest when they first came into the dorms. Her room was cluttered with black, purple, and magenta colors with her blinds being a leopard print and her bed having spots with the same color. She had a board with a few pictures of her with her friends and family.

She had a bookcase with a surprisingly diverse collection and a small desk with a simple desk lamp and Knick Knacks. After finally getting adjusted to her room he noticed she was motioning him over to sit with her at her rather small desk with which had two chairs for the students to use.

Quickly joining her side, Mina then pulled out the needed material for their undoubtedly long study session if the number of books was anything to go by.

About an hour later into the vigorous studying the golden eyed girl finally saw fit to put her plan into action.

Her plan was simple she had planned it all out before he had even shown up it was why she had put on her admittedly seductive dress. She was going to tease him into submission. What she meant by that was she was going to pull everything she could out of her flirtatious book to get him to spill whatever it was he was hiding between him and the earphone girl.

"Ok time to get started." She thought with a grin.

"Hey Midori." She said interrupting whatever he was saying.

"Hm, sorry was I going too fast, sorry I'll try to remember to sl-."

"Hey dude, relax I was just thinking we should take a break," she told him stopping him from continuing.

"Oh yeah that sounds good." He agreed as he put down his pencil and stretched his arms out.

"You know you're kinda weird." Mina said suddenly.

"W-What?" He replied surprised.

"I mean like not in a bad way." She continued "I just mean like in general the way you act in class and then way you act in the field are totally different." She said while looking right at him.

"Y-You think so h-huh?"

"I mean you're usually so reserved but as soon as hero work comes into the fold your the first one to throw yourself into the fray. I mean just look at your arms man." She said pointing out his scars.

It was hard not to look at them everyday, he woke up and saw his mutilated body and every time he remembered how he had gotten each one.

"But I guess at the same time they show just how good a person you are." She interrupted his thought.

"W-What, how so?" He asked curiously.

"Well." She kept going and then took her hand and grabbed his damaged one and began to smooth her fingers over each one as she went on. "You got this one during your fight with todoroki, which right after he started being way nicer to people." She rubbed the scar that wrapped around his crooked hand.

"Then" She said as she moved down to the one along his forearm and bicep "You saved that kid at the training camp against a villain with everything you had and even after breaking both your arms." She said as her hand finally rested on the burned tissue that took up most of his bicep "You went out of your way to try and save tokoyami and Bakugou." She finished with fondness in her voice and a smile on her face.

Midoriya was stunned by affection in her tone as she spoke of him. He had never thought of his scars as anything other than ugly mistakes that reminded him daily of his own foolishness. But now hearing that someone thought they meant something good, it flattered him beyond belief.

He was so stunned in fact he hadn't realized her hand had stayed connected to his bicep and she was still slightly feeling the charred skin. He blushed but made no move to stop her.

"Thank you Ashido that…that means a lot to me."

She smiled and response and took his blush as a good sign to move forward with her plan.

"But there is something else I kinda noticed about you."

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered out.

"You're kind of secretive guy aren't you?" She said.

"W-Why would you think that?" He asked suddenly more nervous than before.

"I mean you don't like to talk about your Quirk, or your childhood, or really anything about yourself." She noted while watching his expression.

He was starting sweat now. "R-Really, Ashido I'm just not a big talker t-that's all." He tried to avoid the question.

"Mina"

"What?"

"Call me Mina." She said almost acting like Tsuyu in that moment.

"M-Mina, really it's nothing really I'm just not interesting honest!" He exclaimed hurriedly.

She leaned into him releasing her hold on his arm and now firmly placing both of her hands on his thigh which caused him to freeze in place.

"Oh, so there's nothing going on between you and Jirou?"

Izuku's entire train of thought halted at that statement. Of everything in the world she could've said at that point that was at the complete bottom. Hell he had put her asking about All for One before that!

Her grip on his thigh hadn't lightened and if anything had only tightened causing him to flare up red in embarrassment. He finally was able to get up the courage to respond to the acid user.

"W-What are you talking about! W-We I-I mean I, there's nothing going on between us!" He rushed out of his mouth.

"Well then what's with all the hanging around and blushing at each other you two have been doing recently." She asked again.

Izuku could believe he was being interrogated like this and honestly he had no idea how to respond to her. Especially since her hands was all he could focus on.

"M-Mina, your h-hands." He pointed out.

Either not hearing him or just ignoring him it didn't seem to matter as she leaned in even closer.

"It's okay you can tell me." Her voice seemed to lower slightly.

"M-Mina please?" He begged

"Tell me the truth…"

"~Iz~u~ku~" she whispered right into his ear.

That did it.

That did it.

It was back

Moving quickly Izuku turned himself to face her and brought her into a hard embrace as well as bringing their lips into one as well.

Startled Mina stayed frozen in his lap which she was now sitting on. Her eyes had opened as wide as they could go before finally they began to close and she took in what he was really doing to her.

Most tv shows and movies showed first kisses to be soft and gentle. But her first kiss was hard and forceful. It was a kiss that basically told her to stop talking and that he had, had enough of her teasing.

The first thing she noticed was that he obviously must've had experience as he worked over her mouth by lightly biting her lower lip and moved his hands up and down her back sending electricity through her body.

Not knowing what to do she let him continue his ministrations of the mouths and as he explored the inside of her mouth she noticed something rather big poking her bottom.

He released her mouth but didn't stop his assault as he kissed up and down her neck and nibbled at her earlobes. After about a minute he pulled back so he could look at his work.

Her face was flushed lilac and she was huffing heavily. Her eyes were dazed and she seemed to be in a euphoric state of being. He took her moment of confusion to take a close look at the pink beauty.

Izuku had admired mutation quirks ever since he was young, he thought that having extra limbs or oddities that add to one's appearance was something that made the world they lived in much that more special.

But in all his days of life he had to admit there was no doubt that Mina Ashido was the most beautiful mutant he had ever laid eyes on.

Her skin was the first thing he noticed about her it being the same bubblegum pink color as her hair it made her stand out even more so than anyone else in their school. Her two horns that laid upon her head that he wondered how her Quirk was acid but she somehow horns? Regardless they added to her already unique appearance. Finally he landed on her eyes, sclera eyes that were as black as night but held a shining gold iris in the middle. They seemed to go on forever and he could see himself looking into them for hours on end.

She was an oddity and Izuku loves oddities.

He moved his lips back onto hers and once again began to attack her mouth. Although this time he added the extra pleasure of moving his hips into hers. He placed his hand on her soft rear and was happy when he felt her moan into his mouth.

Mina on her part was on cloud nine, she could feel herself dampening from his hips pushing into hers. She wrapped her hands around his neck as they kept getting more and more aroused off one another.

God why was she letting this continue? She was trying to coerce him not have a dry humping session with him! She could just douse him with some acid and get out now but… did she really want to?

No, she realized now that the whole reason she had started this whole thing was because of her own curiosity and her curiosity had lead her here. And maybe her curiosity wanted something like this to happen. She wasn't jealous of Jirou anymore, and it seemed she wanted it just as bad as he did.

Finally sorting her thoughts she returned the passionate lip lock and began to moan even louder than before. This pattern went on for who knows how long before the green haired Quirk inheritor decided to up the ante.

Moving his hands he grabbed the hem of her dress before hiking it up so that he could have better access to the round pink rear end. Grabbing a handful of her ass he then proceeded to give one of her pink cheeks a hard smack.

*SMACK*

She jumped slightly at the feeling of having her butt spanked but did seem to enjoy it if the pleasant hum she gave was anything to go by. Seeing her reaction he repeated the action several times over the course of the next few minutes with each one getting progressively harder and her moans becoming progressively louder.

Deciding on his next course of action he ahead and picked her up and placed her face down against the desk with her ass being put on full display to him. He then took a nice long look at the red panties she was wearing and the now lilac colored cheeks of her now abused bottom. Next he grabbed her both her arms and kept them pinned against her back and now that he had her in the right position, it was time for some payback for the teasing earlier.

"M-Mido-"

"Shhhhhhh" He cooed quietly.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer truthfully and if you don't you get punished." He said his stutter now all but gone.

"O-Ok" she agreed shakily.

"Why did you invite me here?"

"To Stu-!"

*SMACK*

"~Ahhh~!" She yelled from the hard slap to her rear.

"The real reason Mina" he said sternly.

"I-Umm" She stuttered.

Not happy with not being answered he decided another was in order.

*WHAP*

"~Fuuuckk~" she rasped heatedly.

"Tell me" he ordered.

"I-I was being nosy and wanted to know about you and Jirou." She whimpered.

"Hmph" he grinned at her answer "Good girl." He husked before giving her one final spank.

*FWAP*

Mina was in shambles each strike felt like shock waves hitting her ass and her butt was numb from the abuse.

He rubbed her now inflamed bum to try and ease some of the soreness she was most likely feeling. Now fully satisfied with the payback he kept going as he took his left and reached around to the front of her chest and roughly grasped the firm mound.

He could feel the softness of her breast through the thin dress and could also feel the hardness of her nipple trying to poke through. Wanting more he pulled the top portion of her dress down this releasing her nice breasts from their confines.

"No bra?" He asked smugly.

"Hehe~" she laughed nervously.

Her breasts were a generous C cup giving more than enough for him to fill an entire hand with. Her areola was shade of darker pink with her nipple being the same. He gave each one a few fondles before moving on. He brought his hand up to her chin and tilted her head back far enough so he could give her an upside down kiss which she reciprocated happily.

"Let's continue." He growled through the kiss.

"Y-Yes~" She mewled

He decided it had become too hot in the room for him and took off his shirt leaving him only in his loose shorts. Then he trailed his hands down to her sacred area and gave the sensitive flesh a few rubs through the undergarment.

She purred loudly as he he kept stroking his fingers up and down and around her slick area. After giving few more loving strokes he pulled down her panties exposing her private area to him fully. She was completely shaven giving him a clear view of the wet flesh.

He slid his fingers around her slit making her gasp in anticipation, without warning he shoved two fingers into her warm box making her cry in pleasure at the feeling of being invaded. He pumped his fingers in and out curling his fingers to hit all of her sensitive spots.

Mina was in a fog of pleasure, he was hitting every spot and leaving no stone unturned. She was close to cumming but tried to hold up as best she could to try and maximize the feeling.

Seeing what she was doing midoriya added another finger making her squeal in appreciation and after a few more hard strokes the moment of release was finally at hand.

"Oooooohhh fuuuck, Izuku, I'm gonnnnna cuuuumm!" She moaned in pleasure.

"Do it" he whispered in her ear.

"~Ooooooh yeeessssss~!" She screamed as she dissolved into release.

She rode out her orgasm as long as she could as he kept thrusting his fingers prolonging her relief.

After a few minutes she finally calmed down and seemed ready to continue. Seeing her lustful expression he saw no reason to stop and began to get rid of the rest of their clothing. He pulled the dress up above her head and put it on the dresser next to the desk, next he stripped off his shorts and boxers now leaving nude in the others presence.

Already plenty erect Izuku lined up his member ready to enter her at her say so.

"~Izuku~" she groaned lustfully.

"Yes"

"~Fuck me Rough~" she begged arousedly.

Seeing no reason to deny her he slammed his whole length into her in one fell swoop. After which he began to rapidly smash his hips against hers. She had forgone any sense quiet and began yelling at the top of her lungs. She screamed his name, swears, and anything else she could think of.

He wasn't faring much better grunting an animalistic sound every time his pelvis met hers. He kept going as hard as he could each time her getting tighter every time he went in. As he kept his rhythm going he noticed the two horns atop her head that peeked out through her hair.

Grinning devilishly he took both horns, one in each hand and used each one as leverage as he pounded away even harder at her.

It was over, she was out. She hadn't expected him to grab her sensitive horns and use them as a fucking tool. She was starting to see spots in her vision, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she was pretty sure she was drooling. She couldn't imagine it could get any better than this.

Then he hit her G-Spot and she was sure she was going to die.

"~FUUUUCCCKKKKK~!" She let out the loudest yell of her life.

Hearing her scream like that Izuku continued to target that spot and it seemed to be working as she kept screaming and before he realized it he had brought her to climax.

"~FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME~"

"~IZUUUUKUUUUUU!~" She bellowed as she tightened as hard as she could on him.

Feeling her suddenly tighten around him he couldn't contain himself any longer and felt himself explode inside her.

"FUCK, MINAA!" He yelled as he filled her.

As both felt their climaxes crash against one another Izuku gave her ass one final slap in good measure before finally pulling out of the abused cunt and watched as his cum leaked out of her hole.

Mina convulsed slightly at the feeling of him sliding out of her and after gathering her bearings turned around to look at the man that had just rocked her world. He was looking right at her with that damned lovable smile of his and it seemed to spread to her face as she smiled back at him.

Looking down at him she noticed his cum covered cock and decided to do him a favor and clean him off. So she kneeled down slowly and took the still semi-erect dick in her mouth trying to clean him as best as possible.

Izuku groaned at the feeling of her warm mouth enveloping his member. Still being sensitive from the rather intense orgasm it didn't take him long to stiffen in her mouth a bring him close to a second one.

"~Fuck, Mina~" he huffed in a labored breath.

He took her horns in his hands again and once again used them to his advantage. He greedily fucked her throat with his length and listened to the methodical sound of her taking in as much as she could.

After about another minute or so he had reached his limit.

"~Oh, Shit Mina here it Comes~!" He yelled as he came.

He kept her mouth at the base of his cock as he finished and made sure she took every drop. After filling her stomach he pulled his now limp cock out of her mouth and released her horns.

Exhaustion finally catching up with the two Izuku picked up Mina and carried her to the bed where he pulled the covers open and put both him and her inside of the rather comfy bedding. Pulling the covers over them Izuku hugged Mina to his chest as she nuzzled into his neck careful not to stab his neck with her horns. As the two began to daze off into sleep Izuku gave her a kiss to the top of her head and gave her his parting words before drifting off into dreamland.

"Goodnight Izuku"

Goodnight Mina"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everybody and welcome back to this story. Sorry for the long break but college started up again and I have not been able to write anything other than checks for my textbooks. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Also just for future reference updates may be a bit more of a wait but I am still loving writing this. Plus I also have another story in the works so get ready for that. But I think I've said enough here. So without further ado I own nothing but this story, if you like it sick, if not fuck off. Enjoy.**

* * *

"… _ **.it's not that time yet…"**_

That was the first thing Midoriya could remembering hearing as he opened his eyes to find the source of whoever it was that said that. But as he looked around the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his room or at the dorms or anywhere he could remember ever being before. He searched for any clue as to where he was but found that he was stuck in place as if some indescribable weight was laid upon him.

It was dark, that he was sure of. It was as if it were a room full of shadows that were constantly moving around him. Shifty ambiguous shapes that had no rhyme or reason and just flowed around him. He tried to speak out but found his voice was also taken away from him in this black void of a room.

Sudden fly he noticed something a pair of eyes in the distance, they had no definition, they were just a glowing vibrant gold color that seemed to be the only source of energy in the entire room. He saw no figure associated with they eyes but tried to call out anyway sadly to no avail. But then as if it had read his mind it spoke albeit in a broken string of words.

" _ **...We….try….close….explain….soon…"**_

He struggled against the invisible bonds that held him and tried his absolute hardest to move towards the thing that called out to him he suddenly realized he was no longer in the dark room and the figure had vanished. Now he was moving at speeds he could barely comprehend through a tunnel made up of every color known to man and maybe even a few that weren't and before he could fully take in what he was seeing. He decided to finally wake up.

* * *

The hero in training awoke in a cold sweat, lurching the top half of his body forward so fast he almost flipped himself out of the bed. He gazed around the room quickly making sure he was no longer… wherever he had been. After seeing he was awake he relaxed a fell backwards his head falling against the softness of the pillow that awaited him. He lied there for a moment processing everything he had just experienced and tried to deduce exactly what the hell it all meant.

He grabbed his phone and clicked the device to life and saw that it read 5:30 in the morning. He realized it was also Saturday which meant he had no school today. He was thankful for that development because he was unsure if his scrambled brain could handle a day of U.A antics right now.

His thoughts drifted back to his apparent "dream" that he had just come out of, and he for one couldn't make heads or tails of what it was. Midoriya had dreamed before but nothing ever quite like what he had just witnessed. Most of the time they were hazy and he would forget about them as soon as he woke up but this felt far more vivid, far more alive, far more… real.

Was it One for All? Was it doing something to his brain or was he just creating a terrifying mirage in his head out of stress and anxiety.

As his mind scrambled for answers they were rudely interrupted by a exceedingly loud snore that emanated from the other side of his bed. He turned over and his whole vision was filled with pink.

Oh right, Mina.

That had happened. That had actually happened. Jesus fucking lord almighty it had happened again and he was not in the mood to deal with it right now.

Luckily his little freak out had not warranted her to wake up. She was completely at ease with her current position with her head stuffed into a pillow and her slightly drooling into said pillow. He laid there for a minute just recounting that he had laid with another girl in his class.

He should be freaked out, or angry at himself, or some other arbitrary feeling that came with this kind of thing but to be honest. He really just wasn't sure of what to make of anything right now. So he stayed right where he was too tired to try and get up and awake to try to go back to sleep.

God she was beautiful, he couldn't help but keep looking at her every now and again, trying to burn the image of the nude acid user into his memory. He doubted he would ever be able to forget what happened with her and was wondering what her reaction to this would be when she awoke as well.

Hearing the bed shift around he noticed that the pink skinned heroine was rolling over and before he could do anything had wrapped her arm over his chest and pulled him close as if he were some sort of giant teddy bear. Her head had also gone with laying on his chest which he was pretty glad for considering that if she had gone up a little higher she may have stabbed him the throat her horns.

Seemingly having gotten comfortable again the girl continued to snooze atop him, and for whatever reason he had gotten the urge and wrapped his own arms around her bringing her into him even closer and had now brought the cuddle session into full effect.

He noted the smell of strawberries invading his nose as she got even closer to him and was curious whether or not that was her shampoo or just her natural scent of her hair. Either way it seemed to suit her perfectly. He hoped that she would wake up sooner rather than later, but given the fact that she seemed like quite the cuddler and that he seemed to be the perfect victim of said cuddling he thinks that they were both going to be in this position for a while.

Deciding to use this time to his advantage he used his free right hand and grabbed his phone and quickly scrolled through the various texting conversations he had until he finally came upon the contact he was looking for.

IM: "hey All Might-sensei, I think something happened with One for All, need to talk pls respond soon.

He hit send and put the phone back on the nightstand and could only wait for one of two things.

wakes up and they have a conversation. Might replies and he deals with Mina later.

Honestly he wasn't sure which of those options he was more nervous about.

* * *

Another few hours had passed and it seemed as though most students of Class 1-A were beginning to awake. This included everyone's favorite Alien Queen as well. She stirred in her sleep and after a few moments consciousness took over her brought her back to the real world.

The first thing she noticed was that her pillow was unusually warm and stiff. Secondly she realized it was breathing as well. And thirdly it was absent mindedly twirling her hair in its finger.

…

Wait a minute? Pillows don't have fingers!

She looked up and the first thing she saw was the tell tale freckles, then the emerald green eyes, and finally the messy green head of hair that turned out to be none other than Izuku Midoriya. She was in bed with Izuku Midoriya. Huh. She thought she would be a bit more embarrassed by that thought.

They stared at each other for a moment green meeting gold. Until finally her impromptu sleeping partner made the first move of the conversation.

"Good morning."

"Uh yeah good morning."

Both stopped at that for both unsure of how to continue the odd conversation that was ahead of them. Luckily she was able to break the silence rather quickly.

"Soooooo that happened hehe." She said wistfully.

"U-Uhm yeah it...it did". He replied shakily.

Neither knew what do now but Mina just decided to go with her gut instinct.

*Mwah*

She planted a quick and soft kiss to his lips which he returned without much issue. After a minute of lip lock the two curly haired students separated. Both smiling at each other easing the other's worries.

"Okay, so like are we dating now or what?" Mina asked rather suddenly.

He… was not expecting that to be the first thing for her to ask him when she woke up yet he was glad she had started with that.

He thought about it for a moment, unsure of how to answer her. Was she really interested in him or was she asking just because of what happened? Did couldn't deny that the thought of being with her seemed rather appealing to him but maybe it would've been the same if it was someone else, what if it had been Jir-

Oh god he hadn't told her told her about Jirou. He completely forgot about it, should he tell her? Or would that just cause her to think he was just using her? He reasoned with himself for a minute and realized he at least owed her the truth after everything.

"Mina, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She questioned curiously.

And so he explained everything from him and Jirou's closeness and to why they had seemingly begun to share a fondness for each other. He kept out the rather explicit details but told her everything he could. She had stayed silent throughout his explanation and contrasting her usual personality showed no emotion on her face as he talked. Finally he finished his story and gave her a moment to take it all in and then she began to speak.

"So you and Jirou had…?"

"Yep"

"And then I came over and we…?"

"Yep"

He closed his eyes and waited for her to throw a handful of acid as his face at the very least and do something much more terrible at her very worst.

"Huh, okay then." She said finishing her thought.

"W-Wait that's it? You're not going to call me a scumbag or burn me with acid or anything?" He wondered confused.

"Do you want me to?" She asked smirking.

"W-Well no but I just thought…" he trailed off.

"Listen it was kind of my fault that all of that happened and well maybe I sort of wanted it to happen." She said blushing a hint of lilac.

"R-Really?!" He said with a shocked expression.

"Y-Yea I mean, when I saw you and Jirou getting all cozy with each other it made me kind of… jealous." She said while rubbing her arm nervously. She then continued "Seriously Izuku you're an amazing guy, smart, strong, and cute as a button, most girls think you're quite the catch."

Hearing her say that made his chest swell with pride.

"Also, I don't regret what happened between us. I'm pretty sure we both on some level wanted what happened to happen and honestly I wouldn't mind doing it again some time." She said with a big grin.

"Thank you Mina it means a lot to me that you think that of me." He smiled back at her.

"You're welcome, oh also you didn't answer my question earlier."

"Hm"

"Do you want to go out with me or not?"

He answered without even thinking about it.

"Yes"

"Yaaaayyyyyyy!" She shouted with glee pulling him into a tight embrace nearly choking the life out of him. He returned the hug, both basking in each other's warm body.

The green haired Quirk analyzer felt a mix of emotions with what had just happened. Happiness, excitement, worry, confusion and practically every other one that went with this sort of thing but he realized one thing that had been with him through the entire conversation.

The **feeling** had returned and he wasn't sure it would ever go away now.

* * *

The two students got up shortly after their early morning discussion. Both at ease while getting changed into their daily outfits although Mina had decided to swipe his shirt saying she wanted a memento to remember last night by. He couldn't deny the fact that his shirt seemed to look better on her than it did him so he let her keep it. He quickly ran went over to his room and grabbed another before meeting up with her again.

Both made their way out of their way out of the room. Moving quickly as to not be seen together and subsequently found out. After going down the elevator both of them entered the common room to find most of their classmates up and about talking(and in Bakugou's case shouting) with one another.

They seperated Mina moving towards a couch around the other girls and Midoriya going to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Taking notice of their curly haired friends the students began to start a conversation with the both of them.

"Hey there you are Mina, we were wondering where you were." Tooru said with her usual bounciness.

"Yea we were beginning to think you suffocated yourself with your pillow." Uraraka joked in.

She rubbed her head sheepishly in reaction to their teasing before answering their questions. "Yea, I guess studying with Midoriya took more out of me than I thought."

"You were studying with Midoriya last night?"

Mina turned to the owner of who asked that question semi-accusingly. Before finally realizing who had said it.

Jirou looked at Mina with a look that was somewhere between a glare and a questioning glance. Mina wasn't sure whether or not she was sweating from that look or the way she had asked the question but regardless she just realized she had just outed herself.

" _The two of us are going to need to have a talk soon."_ Mina thought before finally answering her.

"Um, yea I sorta needed some help with some stuff and Midoriya was right there so you know one thing lead to another and bam! A new study partner." She said hastily.

Jirou looked like she was about to ask her something else but was interrupted by a rather regal sounding voice.

"Mina if you needed help with studying why didn't you just ask me?" Momo asked with a curious gaze.

Fuck she needed to come up with a reason, "Well… You're always so busy helping everyone else out I guess I thought it would be nice to give you a break you know."

" _Please buy it"_ she silently prayed.

"Oh well thank you for your consideration, but please feel free to ask me if the need ever arises again." The Buxom girl said kindly.

"Thanks sure thing Momo."

Glad that she finally convinced the raven hair girl. Mina was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but before she could a certain zero-gravity users voice rang out diverting the attention to the other side of the couch.

"You know it's weird, I swore I could of heard some noises coming from your room last night Mina."

Crap, she forgot Uraraka was only two rooms down from her.

"You know now that you say that," tooru's voice joined in. "I think I heard some stuff banging around above me last night.

Double crap, Tooru was right below her as well. Unfortunately for the acid user after those two comments, all her fellow females looked at her again. Looking for some sort of explanation.

Taken aback by the sudden interrogation, Mina couldn't think of any good excuse and just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Dancing"

"Dancing?" The girls said in unison.

"Uh, Yea! Dancing, I thought in order to pay midoriya back for helping me out I could show him some of my dancing skills." She lied through her teeth but kept going. "I just got kinda overzealous and ended up smashing some stuff." She finished with a shaky smile.

The girls looked at each other as if asking each other if they really thought she was telling the truth but decided that she really wouldn't have a reason to lie and just shrugged it off as Mina being Mina.

The pink skinned girl finally let out that sigh of relief she had been holding but couldn't help but feel that the other heroines-in-training were giving her more decrypting gaze than normal.

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen:**

It seemed that Izuku was having the same luck with his "bros" as Kirishima would call them. Since the moment he entered to prepare his food he was almost immediately called out by a certain grape headed dwarf.

"Hey, Midoriya I noticed you never got back to your room last night. Where were you Midoriya?" He asked with a devilish grin.

Midoriya sputtered for a moment not ready for the implication that was being shot at him. Luckily he had a moment to recuperate when Iida came to his defense.

"Mineta!, it is shameful to go around and acusse Midoriya of any delinquency!" He practically yelled as he waved his arms in mineta's general direction. Finally having a second to organize his thoughts, he managed to come up with a pretty truthful lie.

"Me and Mina were studying last night and before we realized it, it had gotten pretty late so she just let me stay in her room for the night." He said with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Aw man, how come you get to have all the one on One study sessions with hotties?" The grape asked perversely.

"Maybe it's actually because Midoriya actually respects women, and is smart enough to actually tutor people." Kirishima interjected.

God if only Kirishima knew what had actually happened.

"Yea, besides it practically class wide knowledge that Midoriya has a thing for Uraraka right Midoriya?" Denki Kaminari asked, shocking him without the use of his Quirk.

"W-W-What?!, N-No, I mean sure she's my f-friend but I-I wouldn't say I have a thing for her!" The greenette stumbled across.

Honestly if he had asked that a few weeks ago Midoriya probably just would have said yes, but now after everything that had happened, he wasn't sure what he was feeling or who he was feeling it for. He was brought out of his thoughts when a familiar voiced dragged him back to reality.

"For fucks! sakes! Nobody cares about shitty deku's love life! So Shut the fuck up and get out of the way you damn extra's!" Bakugo yelled at the group of students.

Thankfully for Izuku Bakugou outburst seemed to be the perfect diversion from him and he proceeded to finish his breakfast and find a nice secluded spot to eat.

Preferably away from everyone else's vision.

* * *

It was a little past 12 when Izuku finally got a response from the number one hero. He had said to meet him at their usual room where they had all their heart to heart talks. Usually Izuku went into these talks excited and so full eagerness to talk to his mentor with. But right now, frankly Midoriya was talk to his idol about this due to how completely different this had been from anything that had happened with One for All before.

He left the dorm with the excuse that he was going out to train, and with the fact he seemed to do that everyday nobody seemed to question the fact. Quickly making his way over to the U.A main campus he finally found his destination and began opening the door and peered inside and was glad to see his mentor was already inside, brewing some tea for their inevitable talk.

Finally taking notice of his student the tall man quickly urged him to come over and sit on the couch opposite to him as they had many times before.

"Young Midoriya please come sit." He said fondly.

Taking Said seat, All Might poured him some tea and gave him a moment to relax before they began their conversation. After another minute or so All Might decided to break the silence.

"So, you said that something happened with One for All, are you alright young man?" He asked curious of the new development.

"Yes, I'm… I'm alright I think? It's hard to explain." (That was an understatement). "But to be honest I'm still not sure if it was One for All or not."

Midoriya explained.

"Well just tell me what happened."

"Ok, I was in a place that was pitch black, I couldn't really make anything out or move my body or anything. The only thing that I could see was a pair of eyes and a voice." The teen summarized.

"A voice?" He questioned.

"Yea, I could only make out a few words but it was definitely a man's voice."

All Might hummed for a second as if trying to decode what it had all meant. But he decided to see if there was anything else he had missed.

"Young Man was there anything else that happened or was that all of it?"

Midoriya thought for a moment but then remembered what had happened right before had woken up.

"Right before I woke up, I was shot through a rainbow of colors." He told the man.

"Has that ever happened before?"

It had, it happened during his fight win shindig during the sports festival. But what did it mean? And why was it happening now after all this time? Did it mean something big was happening with One for All or was it a side effect of something else.

And before he could stop himself he began muttering to himself in his usual unstoppable phase of thoughts. All Might looked at the boy with a sweat drop, still after all this time with him he still was unaccustomed to the boy's mannerisms.

Having given the boy enough time to mutter the previous One for All user decided to chop to his head to get him out of his talking spree.

*CHOP*

"Ah!" Midoriya rubbed his head where All Might had smacked his hand. "Sorry All Might, I just couldn't stop myself." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright Young Man but I do believe I may have some insight to your problem."

"Really?!" Midoriya replied surprised.

"Yep, I think that since you unlocked more of One for All, it's starting to evolve." All Might told him sagely.

"E-Evolve?" He asked cautiously. "But what does that mean? What should I do?" He asked hopefully for an answer.

"Honestly kid, I think you just need to let it take its course." He said simply.

"Really?"

"Yep, their really nothing you can do expect for what you've been doing and it will most likely sort itself out but if something else happens be sure to tell me immediately."

Could he really just do nothing? But would that mean the things that he had done with Jirou and Mina keep happening. He almost thought he should tell All Might about that feeling too but decided that was too personal for him and didn't want to put that on his mentor. If that feeling really was due to One for All he guessed that all he could do was try his best to control his urges.

"Thank you All Might, this… this has been really helpful." Midoriya said softly.

"Of course Young Midoriya, I can't have my prized pupil struggling with something if I can help it." All Might said with his trademark smile. And at least for now that smiled put his worries to rest as it had numerous times before.

Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by pretty much without incident. He used most of his time studying, training, and socializing with his friends. The only new development was that of Mina seemingly beginning to spend a bit less time with the "Baku-Squad" as she affectionately dubbed them and began to hang around the newly dubbed "Deku-Squad."

He for one, was not at all that surprised with the new development and they had welcomed her to the group wholeheartedly. The only downside to this was the silent gaze of a certain earphone jacked classmate.

They still hadn't told her what had happened. Not that they didn't want to! It just seemed like there wasn't a right moment to due so, but Izuku knew the longer he held this off for, the worse he was going to be off. Besides that he realized that his "urges" as he called them began to lessen since doing the deed with both of them.

Not to say it went away entirely, oh no he still had moments when he was alone with either girl where they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. None of them had gone farther than heavy petting but it was still a new experience to him nonetheless. He hoped that he could keep it together during class on Monday.

 _ **Monday Morning:**_

Classes had started out fairly simply, English with Present Mic, Math with Ectoplasm, Art studies with Midnight. Everything seemed to have been going pretty well. He found he could actual focus on his classes and was able to make good headway with his notes. But now came the part of day he was worried about. Foundational hero studies with All Might and Eraserhead.

They had been assigned to City site gamma, the place where they had both of his fights with Kacchan, and as everyone was nearing their destination his eyes couldn't help but wander to some of his classmates.

The girls were all grouped together excitedly talking about what they thought today's lesson would be about. All of them clad in the their costumes… their extremely tight costumes.

" _No stop that"_

But even as he thought that he continued to de-construct their costumes(or Tooru's lack thereof). He couldn't help but appreciate how Uraraka's bodysuit hugged her figure, or how Mina's accentuated her unique appearance. Or how Momo-

God he couldn't dare look at Momo's for too long.

Finally the class of heroes to be reached their training spot to be and noticed the figures of All Might and Eraserhead standing by waiting for them.

"Good evening class." The erasure hero started. "Today's class we will be doing something a bit different." He said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Capture the Flag!" All Might exclaimed loudly. "You will be split into 2 teams of 10. Each team will have a flag located at either end of the city! The way to win is to capture the enemies flag and bring it back to home base!." He laid out before Aizawa continued.

"However… there is one other way to win. If you capture everyone else on the opposing team then yours wins automatically. Anyway here are the teams." He said before pointing out a conveniently placed screen.

Team 1: Bakugou, Todoroki, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Aoyama, Ojiro, Koda, Sato, Sero, Shoji

Team 2: Midoriya, Ashido, Kyoka, Mineta, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Hagakure, Iida, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu

"Ok now that both teams have been decided head to your designated areas and figure out your strategies, the matches will begin in 10 minutes." The sleep deprived man finished.

Midoriya looked over both teams, a thousand scenarios running through his head trying to figure out what would be best. His opponents had heavy hitters like Bakugou and Todoroki but the had some too with the likes of himself, Momo, Iida, and Kirishima.

"Aw man I can't believe Todoroki and Bakugou are on the same team." Denki whined sadly.

"It's not just them," momo pointed out. "Uraraka and Tsuyu are also very adept in this kind of environment." That just seemed to sink the electric boy into a deeper depression.

"True, although it may seem like an unfavorable outcome I believe our group carries some power as well." Tokoyami continued.

"Yea! We got Midoriya he's just as manly as Todoroki and Bakugou!" Kirishima exclaimed joyfully.

They turned to him after the hardening boys comment seeing how he felt about the situation, and the state of their team. After a second of thinking he came up with some thoughts of his own.

"Yea, they have todoroki and bakugou on their team but that actually maybe a blessing in disguise. Todoroki will probably stay on defense while Kacchan runs out to try and capture us. Plus with Tsuyu, Sero, Uraraka, and Shoji they have the perfect means for taking us out without much trouble." The hero fanatic continued. "But I think we have a trump card that will come in handy and I think I have the perfect strategy to win." He proudly stated.

"Really Midori? What is it?." Mina asked excited for his plan.

"Ok here's what I was thinking…" he began to explain the rest of his plan to them.

Hopefully he would live to see the end of this Class.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other end of the mock city team 1 was going strategies of their own.

Well they were trying to at least.

"I'm gonna kill all of them."

"Bakugou that's not how this works." Said a dual haired ice wielder.

"Shut up damn half and half! I take on all those extras, especially Deku." The spiky haired boy yelled back.

"Um, I'm not sure Bakugou I mean I'm pretty sure Deku is just as strong as you." Uraraka interjected.

"No way! I'll take that nerd down and win this in one fell swoop!" He continued to rant.

"Mon amie wasn't it sir Midoriya that beat you during our first training session." Aoyama said with his usual twinkle.

"And that was before the guy could even control his Quirk, now the guy seems to just outpace everyone." Sero went along with the shiny blonde's thought.

"They are right Bakugou, Midoriya isn't going to be easy to beat." Todoroki said in an monotone voice. "He's been getting even faster lately and honestly I think the only one who can keep up with him is Iida and even then it's a toss up." The scarred boy said.

Just as Bakugou was about to shout back another comeback a loud alarm rang off, signaling the start of the game. Almost instantly Bakugou shot off, quickly followed by Ojiro, Sato, Aoyama and Shoji. After a minute of running Shoji signaled them to stop as he put a ear he formed on one of his arms to the ground.

"Hold on I hear someone." He said to the others.

"Any idea who it is?" The tailed martial artist asked.

"I'm not sure but they're close, I think they might be on one of the roofs." He shot back.

"HEY!"

They're reconnaissance was interrupted by a voice screaming out from above them. The group looked up and saw the form of a green haired strength user on a rooftop down the street from them. They were unprepared for the yell that had gathered their attention but were completely taken aback by what he said next.

"HEY KACCHAN, YOU SPIKY HAIRED CUNT YOU WANNA FIGHT, COME GET ME!"

After that he promptly turned around and ran in the other direction.

All of them were in shock, well most of them. One of them was just completely infuriated.

"DEKU!" The blond screamed bloody murder.

He blasted off at what most of them believed to be at the speed of sound and before any of them could do anything, the explosion user was gone from their line of vision and all the could hear was his promises of pain to come.

"Well fuck." None of them cared enough to see who had said that.

* * *

It had taken every ounce of willpower that Midoriya had to not faint while saying that to Kacchan and honestly he was trying to decide to decide whether or not to do it right now but he figured if he wanted to save his life he should keep booking it as fast as he could.

His plan was simple he knew he had to get Bakugou away from the others, it would've been too overwhelming if he had attacked along with his other team members so Izuku decided that the best way to win was to get him away by any means necessary.

The plan seemed to worked too well.

He knew this because of the increasingly loud explosions that he heard going off behind him along with death threats that he could manage to decipher through the blonde's explosions. Now that he had him he just had to tell his team.

"Guys I managed to get Kacchan away from the others, time to activate phase two you guys."

"Um, yea we heard over the comms Midoriya." Momo said bashfully replaying what she heard him say in her head.

"O-Oh you guys heard that, hehe." He chuckled nervously.

"Dude are you gonna be okay? I can hear Bakugou from here and he sounds pissed." Jirou asked him worriedly.

"Yea, I'll be fine you guys just go and get the flag." He told her reassuringly.

"Alright be careful Izuku." She said to him before signing off.

He took a big breath and began slowing down and coming to the place in mind he had for this fight. The emerald arcs of electricity died down as he waited for his rival to find him and like clockwork not 30 seconds later the explosion king appeared before him.

"Deku! You fucking nerd you better pray that my team ends this quick cause I'm gonna ducking destroy you!" The blonde said with a manic grin.

Izuku just smiled back at him and urged him to come forward. Not one to back down Bakugou accepted and shot forward using explosions behind to propel him forward.

Izuku had planned this out since before yelling at him. He had lead them both to a small alleyway snuggled between the masses of building in the cities. His reasoning for this being that Bakugou wouldn't be able to use his full firepower without risking bringing down the buildings around him. He also knew from experiencing his fight with the hero killer that he would be able to maneuver better than he could in this spot.

Seeing Bakugou's rapid approach Midoriya decide the best course of action would be to go above him. Using 8% of One for All he jumped above Bakugou's charge and quickly tried to counterattack from behind him but the blonde human bullet seems ready for this and quickly flipped in place using some well placed explosion's and shot back a fairly powerful AP shot at him.

Not ready for the move, it hit him square in the chest throwing him back a few feet. Seeing his opportunity the blonde blasted towards him again prepared to throw a strong blast in his face.

This time he was prepared though and faster than Bakugou could clearly see he recovered and and performed at slide kick under Bakugou's explosion effectively dodging it. He continued his move by using his hands and flipping his legs up into Bakugou's chin.

" **Shoot style: Missouri Smash!"**

The kick connected full flush and launched the blonde straight up. Deciding to push forward he jumped up to meet his rival in the air and threw a round house to his side.

Seeing this Bakugou ignored the pain in his jaw and probable blood in his mouth and used another explosion to dodged the kick barely. Wanting to go on the offensive(big surprise) he shot back towards the electricity covered teen. And grabbed his shirt with both his hands and smashed his head against his.

This seemed to stun both boys but Bakugou recovered first. He threw his famous big right hoping to connect to the freckled boy's face.

Izuku saw this coming and blocked his hand with arm. Seeing an opening from the block Midoriya decided to up his percentage for the next hit. Using 15% midoriya took his left hand and put it directly towards Bakugou's sternum.

" **Delaware Smash!"**

The resulting air pressure from the flick sent Bakugou off him and slammed him into a wall. Meanwhile Izuku was able to land relatively safely but noted the slight numbness that filled his hand.

" _Ok maybe don't do that again"_ he thought while trying to shake off the pain.

Seeing Bakugou begin to get back up Izuku prepared himself for his next move but stopped when he noticed that Kacchan was… laughing?

"Hahaha, damn nerd that actually fucking hurt, you know it's funny I just realized you goaded me into following you here. But you know I would've probably have gone after you anyway "chosen one"." He said with a grin but continued when he saw Izuku's confused expression.

"I guess we were lucky with our teams, me getting damn half and half and that round face girlfriend of yours, or maybe that you got raccoon eyes, rock bitch and cow tit ponytail."

This…This was new, Izuku was used to Bakugou insulting him, it had been that way since they were kids, but… to go out of his way to make fun of people who weren't even here?

That was a new thing for Bakugou, it was weird but he knew that Bakugou was trying to get him angry, he knew that if he got under his skin he'd get sloppy and even though he knew that. The way he was talking about Mina, Jirou, and Yaoyorozu.

It was pissing him off, and a sense of protectiveness overcame him as he said those things to him. He launched himself towards Bakugou but that seemed to be exactly what he had wanted as he brought both of his hands up and proceeded to do one of his signature moves.

" **STUN GRENADE!"**

The following flash of light disoriented him so much he lost his momentum and began trying to rub the blindness out of his eyes. Taking advantage of his situation Bakugou shot two powerful explosions directly at him. The blasts landed and sent him through the alleyway into the street. It took him another minute but he finally regained his senses and noticed the stinging sensation on his chest and finally noticed that. Bakugou has blown off the entire front portion of his costume exposing most of his lower chest and abdomen.

Brushing off the pain the angered green teen pushed forward and was about to meet the nitroglycerin maker halfway for an attack when both were interrupted by a sudden robotic voice blasting through the intercoms.

" **Team 2 has captured the enemy flag, Team 2 Wins."**

"Huh?"

* * *

"What the hell happened you losers!"

After the announcement everyone had gathered to the same spot where the class had begun. As soon as Bakugou saw his team he immediately began shouting for answers.

"Actually I can explain what happened" momo gathered everyone's attention to her.

 _Flashback:_

 _As soon as Midoriya had told them to begin phase 2 the team sprung into action with the attackers consisting of Momo, Tooru, Kaminari, and Iida._

 _The team ran through the streets until they spotted their target in the middle of the road being protected by Todoroki, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Sero, and Koda. They moved into an alleyway so as they wouldn't be seen._

" _Ok guys we all know the plan right?" Momo asked the rest of them to which they all nodded to. Momo began to create some items she would need and signaled them all to move in._

 _Iida was the first to dash out. Going straight towards his foes but was stopped by a sudden ice wall forming in front of him. Todoroki was poised and ready for another attack._

" _Sorry Iida but I can't let you have that." The fire user said._

" _My apologies as well, but I can't let you stop me." He shot back._

 _Iida saw something move out the corner of his eye and quickly dashed backwards to avoid the long tongue that had been aiming to grab him. Tsuyu and Uraraka stood side by side ready to assist the dual Quirk user._

 _Luckily he found some assistance in the form of two large discs being shot past the four of them. Kaminari came up to next to Iida electricity crackling off his body._

" _Iida I got your back dude." Then sparky blonde said._

" _Thank you Kaminari let's get that flag."_

 _The blonde huffed in agreement and the resulting standoff lasted until finally Iida made his move. Shooting towards todoroki he was preparing to deliver a devastating head kick. Seeing this Todoroki shot a glacier at him forcing him to dodge._

 _Iida barely got out of the Ice's path but continued to move forwards and decided to amp it up._

" _ **Recipro Burst!"**_

 _Iida blasted off at high speed clearing the distance between him and Todoroki in an instant. Using his momentum he swung a kick straight into todoroki's right side throwing him a good 10 feet backwards._

 _Seeing their teammate get hit the frog and Zero gravity user went to go help but were stopped by a bolt of lighting shooting in front of them._

" _Sorry ladies but I can't let you interrupt them. Guess I'll have to do." Kaminari smiled at them._

" _Fine, Tsu! Let's take him out fast." Uraraka confidently said._

" _Right, kero."_

 _But before anymore moves could be made a loud popping noise gathered their attention and they realized that the area was being filled with smoke obscuring everyone's vision._

" _Crap! it has to be Yaoyorozu. Koda! Do your birds have any eyes on her." Todoroki shouted to the animal whisperer._

 _Koda using his hand signs expressed that they hadn't seen her throw them and were still looking for anybody else's location._

 _By now a whole portion of the street was covered in the dense smoke and making everyone scramble for a plan. But then Todoroki realized something._

" _Everyone! they're probably gonna go for the flag with smoke up stay back and protect!" He shouted towards his teammates._

 _But it was already too late as when they finally found where they're flag had been in the giant smoke cloud they saw nothing but an empty flag stand._

 _ **Flashback End:**_

"It was Tooru who grabbed the flag." Yaoyorozu explained. "After she got it she ran back through the alleyways and was able to get it back without much trouble." She finished with a proud smirk.

"Yep, I was the Trump card! Or at least that's what Midoriya said." Tooru exclaimed happily.

"Deku! That was your plan all along huh! You bastard!" Bakugou pointed at the green haired teen.

"H-Hehe, u-um Yea." The Quirk inheritor said timidly.

Bakugou just grunted in frustration at being played by the hero fanatic. Everyone began to praise him for coming up with such a good plan. He just laughed awkwardly saying that the only reason he could do it was because of the others.

After gathering the classes' attention Aizawa dismissed them to go get changed and end classes for the day.

* * *

After getting dressed back into his street clothes Midoriya made his way back to the classroom to grab his things but was stopped by Aizawa in the hallway.

"Midoriya."

"Y-Yes Sensei?"

"You and Yaoyorozu have classroom cleaning duties today." The long haired man told him.

"Me and Y-Yaoyorozu?"

"That won't be a problem will it?" Aizawa asked him.

Honestly Midoriya wasn't sure whether or not it was going to be a problem. After the past 2 incidents he wasn't sure he was entirely trustworthy, especially not with debatably the most beautiful girl in his class and maybe even year. But he couldn't tell Aizawa that so he would just have to go with it.

"N-No Sir."

"Good, now hurry up it's not rational to waste anytime standing here." and with that he walked off most likely to go take a nap somewhere.

Now assigned to his new job he made his way over to the classroom silently fearing what may happen when the two of them were alone. Reaching the door of the classroom Izuku took a deep breath before stepping inside.

Yaoyorozu was already there(no surprise) and was currently wiping off one of the numerous desks that littered the classroom. She didn't notice him at first and he took that moment to really look at her.

If elegance and grace had a physical form Izuku was pretty positive it would have taken the form of Momo Yaoyorozu. She was tall, one of the tallest girls he knew for their age group. Her skin was flawless no blemishes or marks seem to stick to her almost porcelain skin. Her figure was something out of a fantasy, slim in all the right places and full in some of her more "private areas". Even the way she walked seemed to scream perfection.

Before he could memorize more of her she finally turned around and saw him standing at the door.

"Ah, Midoriya good you're finally here." She said with a small smile.

"S-Sorry have you been here long?" He asked bashfully.

"No, not at all I've only been here for about 5 minutes." She replied. "Well we should get started the faster we finish the faster we can get out of here."

"O-Oh yea sure."

After their rather brief conversation the two of them got to work. He took up sweeping while Yaoyorozu continued to clean off the desks. Silence seemed to permeate the room. To be honest he didn't know if it because of his own awkwardness or lack of things to say but the silence was almost deafening to him for some reason.

After about 5 minutes of this Yaoyorozu broke the stillness that invaded the room.

"You were pretty incredible out there today." She said garnering his attention.

"H-huh, y-you think so."

"Of course, the way you took charge and used our abilities the best you could was the incredible."

"I-I wouldn't go that far. All I did was be bait for Kacchan, the rest of you did all the hard work."

"Maybe, but you came up with the strategy and holding off Bakugou is no small feat." She said, but then a small frown crossed her face. "Then… there's me, when I see you you're always improving and making yourself into a better and better hero, but I just stay stagnant, my Quirk is so versatile yet it feels like I'm holding it back." She somberly ranted.

"That's not true at all."

She looked over towards him and saw him looking directly back at her with a confused expression on his face as if nothing she had just said made any sense to him at all.

"Yaoyorozu, you're incredible, you got first on the Quirk apprehension test, you placed in the top 16 in the sports festival, you got into U.A by recommendation! Half the people here would kill to be you and the others all admire you. Your Quirk doesn't define you Yaoyorozu, you define your Quirk."

He had gotten so fired up during his spree of compliments, the tall ravenette couldn't help but blush at all the kind things he had just said to her. He was right, she was here because of her own merit and nothing should take that away from her.

"Thank you Mi-Izuku, it means a lot to me." She said still blushing.

He was not prepared for her to use his first name nor was he prepared for her to suddenly make her way over to him and envelop him in a tight hug.

Uh oh

No, no, no! This wasn't good, he had been here before and he knew he shouldn't be in this position right now. The height difference between had become all too apparent now because he could feel her *ahem* "assets" pressing into his upper chest area.

Time seemed to had slowed down to him, every second he noticed a new sensation from this intimate embrace. She smelled like roses and perfume, god she was intoxicating.

Before he even realized what he was doing he had wrapped his arms around her as well and seemed to try to bring her body even closer to his as if trying to get more out of the feeling. He felt his hands trace along the small of her back and even with her clothes on he could practically feel her smooth skin.

Without thinking he finally looked up to meet the taller girls eyes he realized the second his emerald orbs met her steely black ones.

 **The feeling had returned**

Shooting his head forwards he caught her lips with his and began a rather gentle lip lock between the two.

God her lips were as delicious as imagined they'd be. He couldn't get enough of it and since she hadn't pulled away yet had no reason at all to stop, so he continued on with his ministrations.

He nibbled on her lower lip and she let out a soft moan. He felt her tremble at what he was doing but knew he wouldn't no couldn't stop until he was satisfied.

Finally after what had to have been a solid 3 to 5 minutes of heated kissing the two U.A students finally broke apart. Both panting and huffing loudly with their faces flushed red from the experience one more so than the other.

Speaking of which the creation woman was still in a daze from what had just happened. Honestly she had been stuck in a state of confusion during that entire exchange and even now was still trying to wrap her head around the new experience.

Her first kiss, that was what had just happened. Her first kiss had been taken and by someone who she never would have thought about giving it to. It just seemed improbable, her and Midoriya? Sure she respected him as a classmate and fellow hero to be… but it never even occurred to her that the the emerald eyed hero fanatic even harbored feelings like this for anyone. He just seemed so focused on being on hero and was so awkward with people that she wasn't sure he'd be able to do this kind of thing period. But he had proved her wrong.

Was she upset? Honestly she wasn't too sure. It was embarrassing to admit but she had grown up reading romance novels that had some rather "explicit" scenes within them. So she was no stranger to the naughtier sides of people and their urges. And to be honest being kissed by someone as chivalrous as Midoriya in the middle of their schools classroom where they could be caught at any moment.

It was kind of hot.

Wait, No! No! Th-that wasn't the right thought process for this situation! She should be freaking out about this, not coming up for rationalities as to why it's okay!

Quickly trying to regain some ground for herself Momo tried to back away from Midoriya but found that his rather muscular arms were wrapped around her effectively trapping her to him. Seeing no other way to escape this she tried to speak to him but found her words were a bit scrambled due to the unexpected kiss.

"I-uh Midori- What th- Midoriya what was that!?" She shouted at him.

"Izuku"

"Huh?"

"I like it better when you call me Izuku." He said his usual stutter now completely gone.

"Oh! U-um okay, Izuku w-what… What was that?" She repeated quieter this time.

"I kissed you." He answered her.

"Y-Yes I know that, but I meant why?"

"Because I wanted to." He said not missing a beat. "And I think I'm going to do it again." He continued as he moved in for another one but was cut off by her voice.

"W-Wait hold on a second!" She said stopping him.

"What? Did you not like it?"

"W-well no but don-"

"Then what is it?" He questioned.

Momo had to actually stop and think for a moment as to try and find a reason in her big brain but either out of her state of shock or some other reason she didn't know about, she couldn't. It had been a pretty intense experience and she couldn't lie and say that she didn't feel some pleasure from it. She stood there for a moment before relenting and giving into her thoughts. One more kiss wouldn't hurt right?

As if taking notice of her acceptance or rather just getting bored of waiting Midoriya made his way back to her mouth and once again began to play with the girl's lips once again.

This time however he took one of the hands that had been wrapped so tightly around her and brought it up to her head, caressing her pitch black hair. He ran his hands through it and took note of the fact it felt like silk running through his fingers.

The petting of her hair seemed to elicit a positive response from the girl as she slightly opened her mouth as he continued his ministrations, seeing his chance he decided to take things a step farther and began using his tongue to play with her own. They're eyelids were completely shut as they both took in the euphoric feeling of their mouth muscles battling.

It seemed Midoriya's experience seemed to kick in as Momo turned to puddy in his hands and she let him take full control of her mouth. This pattern continued for a solid 10 minutes until he began to move forward with his actions. He started to kiss way around her face starting at her cheek, down her neck and to her collar bone and then going back up and down and mixing kisses in between.

Momo seemed to respond well to this as she wrapped her hands in his hair a grabbed at him as if her life depended on it. Making sure she was now fully comfortable with that he decided on his next course of action.

He had gotten tired of their standing position and decided he wanted to get them a bit more comfortable. So using his strength he reached down to both of her thighs and lifted her up and held her close to him so it seems as if she were straddling him mid air.

He then moved over to one of the desks that she had been cleaning and placed her down upon it so she was sitting down on it and he was standing up between her fit legs.

She didn't even seemed to notice the change of position as she was too engrossed in the heated exchange of saliva they were sharing. But he seemed to have wanted more as he began kissing back down her neck again but instead of going back up he began to lightly tug at her buttoned shirt as if silently asking for permission to take it off.

So taken over by lust at this point momo hadn't even hesitated as she shyly nodded at him to continue. After seeing her approval he roughly ripped open the button of the shirt and had exposed her full bust to him.

He took a moment to appreciate the two beauties upon her chest as he noted her lacy black bra and how it seemed to fit her so well. Taking his hands he grabbed both of the large mounds into his hands and taking in their softness.

He groped her for a minute or so before he decided to take her shirt off fully leaving her in nothing but the extravagant breast wear. He reached around her back and basically ripped the strap on the back of the bra completely off as if he didn't want to bother messing around with it too much.

Either way it got the job done and as soon as he pulled the undergarment off her fully, he was bare witness to one of the most beautiful top halves of a person he had ever seen.

Her breasts seemed to jiggle slightly at every move momo made, every breath, every slight turn, or shift in posture. He was hypnotized by the pale mounds of flesh. Her nipples were a light red almost matching the mad blush she seemed to be sporting at the moment.

Finally taking advantage of her state of dress he moved in longer wanting to just observe. He used one hand and grabbed one her perky tits and began tweaking the soft bud causing the female genius to moan out in pleasure.

Seeing her react to that he took it as a good sign and moved his head to the other unoccupied nipple and began to lightly suckle on it. Momo bit her lip from the sudden feeling as if trying to contain a scream of pleasure.

After doing this for about a minute or two Izuku realized this may have been a bit much for her to deal with at once as she seemed to be on the edge of her first orgasm.

"~oh, oh, oh, mmhmmm, Izuku, I-I'm g-gonna-oh shit!" She gasped loudly.

He could feel her begin to convulse under his hand but didn't stop his actions if anything he went harder, wanting to prolong her pleasure as much as possible.

After riding out her first orgasm for seemed to be a full minute or so, she finally came back to earth and was welcomed by the hungry stare of Izuku Midoriya.

"My turn."

"Huh?"

She then felt herself get quickly picked up and placed down lower onto the ground at Midoriya's feet right in front of him. She then noticed that he was starting to take off his clothes. Beginning with his shirt she was exposed to his sculpted body and couldn't help but admire the amount of work it must've taken to have gotten a body as good looking as his.

He began unbuckling his belt to which caused Yaoyorozu to realize she was about to be exposed to her classmate's private's. Finally getting the belt off he pulled down his trousers leaving him left in only one article of clothing. And even though the rather tight fitting boxers she could see the outline of something rather intimidating looking underneath.

He stepped forward towards her and looked down at her expectantly, he seemed to be waiting for her to do the same favor for him that he had done to her earlier.

Gulping down her anxiety Momo grabbed the hem of the thin article of clothing, and after one more deep breath she pulled down the cloth down away from the boy's form.

"O-Oh my g-god, y-you're huge!"

Midoriya just smiled a vicious smile and rubbed her head affectionately. He then took her head and began to lightly push it towards his crotch.

Oh he wanted her to suck it.

Figuring out his desire Momo gave the head of the engorged beast a few tentative licks. Seeing her apprehension Midoriya decided to take the lead as he pushed her further along down his rod.

She took the head into her mouth fairly easily making the Quirk inheritor let out a loud groan in satisfaction. Slowly she took more of him down before finally reaching her limit halfway down his shaft.

Seeing her struggle to talk anymore of him. Midoriya began letting up, allowing her to go up and down at a relatively good pace.

But after about a minute of this Izuku got an idea on how to make this even better. He looked down at the beautiful sight of the Vice President blowing him and only said three words.

"Use your tits."

Obeying his command she took both her hands grabbed her large mammary glands and put them on either side of the rather large cock.

His pleasure seemed to double after she did this and now he was witness to a wonderful blow/titjob from the busty girl. She began to get into a rhythm moving up and down with every stroke of her large breasts.

It all became too much for the young man and finally found himself coming close to his first release. She seemed to take notice of his labored breathing and took it as a good sign, she began speeding up making him let out a large moan of pleasure.

"~Fuckkk, Momo! Here I Come!" He roared.

He ejaculated deep into her mouth and pulled out halfway through the orgasm and shot some of his load onto her face and tits which she didn't seem to mind all that much.

After rubbing out the last few moments of his orgasmic high Izuku grinned at his handiwork for a moment.

Momo still seemed to be trying to swallow down some of the thick load he had let loose in her mouth but she seemed to finally have gotten it down after a particularly big gulp.

Seeing her like that seemed to reinvigorate him and caused his erection to once again spring to life and causing Momo to look at him in disbelief.

"Y-you're still h-hard? She asked nervously.

He just nodded his head and joined her on the ground. He once again brought her into another lip lock seemingly unperturbed by the few strands of his last orgasm that covered her face.

He slowly trailed his hands down during their make out session and located his next target. He located the top of her skirt and roughly pulled it and her black panties down along with it.

He tossed the garments away joining the other discarded clothing in the room and took a good look at the now fully exposed form of the heroine in training.

He guessed most people were too busy looking at her breasts most of time, that they never really get a moment to enjoy the fact that she seemed to have the full package downstairs too.

She was completely shaven, not a single trace of hair to be seen down by her exceedingly damp looking private area.

That would make this next part much easier.

Lightly pushing her so she fell on her back, Izuku proceeded to stalk over the revealed girl's form. He kissed down her throat past her chest, loving bites at her belly and finally reaching his destination of her flower.

He grabbed both of her legs and wasted no time in attacking her wet abyss. She cooed out in pleasure and clawed at anything she could seem to get her hands either it be him or at the ground.

He licked, sucked and pleasured her snatch in anyway he could think of. He blew on her clit and it seemed to send her into catatonic pleasure as she just pulsated and looked to have had a mini orgasm.

Deciding he had spent enough time and didn't want to waste anymore he decided to move onto the main event. Flipping her over she got on all fours and presented her now needy hole for him. He moved up right behind her and was prepared to move in when she stopped him.

"~ah, wait u-use a condom." She said stuttering slightly.

Just as he was about to tell her he didn't have one on him a little square foil package appeared out of her back. He picked it up and found a perfectly made condom ready for use.

That was handy.

Putting the preventative device on he once again moved behind her and very gently began sliding his rod inside her. The effect was almost immediate as she began moaning, groaning and making every other sound he could think of.

Finally hitting the wall to her virgin barrier he took one last good look at her before slamming his full length inside in one go.

Momo went wide eyed as she felt him full up her cunt in one go. He wasn't even moving but she could feel every inch of him invading her. There was no way it could get better than this.

But then he started moving.

He started off slow at first but then gradually began to pick up speed until finally he was slamming into her at what she was sure was as fast as he could go. God she sure he was going to break her in half at this pace but she didn't even care to stop him. Even as her arms gave out and she ended up with her ass in the air he just kept going.

She was tight, unbelievably tight, he couldn't get enough of her. He grabbed her ass and used it as something to grab onto as he continuously pounded into the girl's pussy.

He sped up using a small percent of One for All and it seemed to do the trick as she tightened so much he was certain that he was losing circulation to his dick.

After another 5 minutes of relentless fucking, the two of them seemed ready to let loose.

"~Oh god fuck, Izuku I-I'm coming!~"

"~Fuck, me too Momo!,~"

"~Fuc!k~"

"~Shit!~"

"~IZUKU!/MOMO!~"

The pair exploded with each other. Momo Coated his shaft with her fluids and he came so hard he was fairly confident he broke the condom.

Another minute passed and it seemed it had all finished.

That was until Momo felt something tickling the entrance to her backdoor.

She looked behind her and saw that Izuku had discarded the used condom and was currently lining up to take her final first.

She couldn't even argue at this point and only felt a slight pain as he entered her asshole. If momo thought regular sex was intense than anal was a completely different ballpark.

Izuku didn't know what came over him as he decided to take her forbidden hole. He just couldn't seem to help himself and went even further as he wanted to use everything he had in this last round.

Grabbing her ponytail Izuku tilted her head upward and used her hair as rope to use as leverage for his anal assault.

Now comfortably having all of him inside her once again midoriya began to slam harder, rougher than he had before in anything else they did.

He could tell Momo was enjoying it if the tongue hanging out, drool coming out her mouth and rolled up eyes had to say about it. He tried to get her attention by landing some hard slaps to her ass but she seemed rather unresponsive.

Giving into to his instincts Midoriya leaned down next to her ear and began to whisper to her.

"~Fuck, you like that? You love getting fucked in your slutty little ass don't you~"

"~Y-yes~"

"Say it louder!"

"~Y-Yes~"

"Louder!"

"~YES!"

She loved this, no she loved him.

Finally after what seemed like eternity both students finally reached their climaxes one last time shouting out the others name as they came.

Izuku regrettably pulled out of the now cum filled hole and took a look at the girl he had just been intimate with.

It seemed to be too much stimulation for the poor girl and she seemed to had passed out the moment she came. Now she was sleeping with a content smile adorning her face as she dreamt.

Izuku looked around at the empty classroom and realized.

He had some cleaning to do.

* * *

 **AN: Holy shit this chapter is almost 12k words long, I literally just doubled this stories word count with one chapter. So just so you guys know It'll probably be a little while before the next chapter gets out. There are a couple reasons for this. 1.I had a severe case of writer's block with this chapter and it took me a while to get it sorted out. 2. I'm writing another story that is very different from this one. I'll give you hint it's a quirked Izuku fic with powers from a very popular franchise. So be on the lookout for that coming relatively soon. 3. I need a change of pace if I write the same thing for too long, I get burnt out really quick so I'll try a bunch of smaller side stories to keep me fresh. This was a very hard chapter for me and honestly I don't know how I feel about it. Hopefully you guys like it. If you do great and if not we'll then y'all know, FUCK OFF. see ya guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everybody how are y'all doing well I hope. Welcome to desire, wow over 300 favs and 400 follows I'll take that as a sign that you guys are enjoying the story. So I've been thinking lately and I was wondering if anybody wanted to be a beta reader for this story? Just for looking out for grammar mistakes and stuff. If you do just PM and hopefully I respond. Besides that I don't have much else to say except I own nothing but this story and if you enjoy the story glorious, if not(say it with me now) FUCK OFF.**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku was at a loss with himself.

He wasn't sure what his life had come to at this point anymore. He had a quirk which he inherited from his idol and mentor, he had great supportive friends of the likes that he had never had before, he was going to the school of his dreams and making the goal he wished for more of a reality with every passing day. But all of that seemed to pale in comparison to the most recent events that seemed to keep developing in his life.

Specifically the third one that most recently occurred and was currently asleep on his back and was giving a piggyback ride to.

Momo Yaoyorozu was a tower of a girl but to Izuku she seemed light as a feather as he continued to carry along the roadway that lead to their conjoined dorms.

After their rather "intimate" classroom cleaning session he took it upon himself to clean the room of any and all trace that either of them could have left and by the time he was done Midoriya was sure that, that classroom hadn't been that clean since U.A was first built. After finishing he had picked up the still unconscious girl and begin his track back to their home.

It was chilly outside now seeing as how it was later in the day and the sun had begun to descend. As he walked along the quiet pathway Izuku was actually quite grateful for the silence, well except for the dark haired girls soft snores but even still it was better than having yet another uncomfortable conversation with one of his female classmates.

Speaking of his female classmates, this was the third girl from his class he had done this with. He had done this a third. Fucking. Time. He was just about ready to throw himself into shigaraki's hands if just to end this whole conundrum.

He went on to silently think about the other two girls he had spent intimate moments with and found himself conflicted at what to do now that this had grown into an even more difficult situation to explain. He knew he had to tell all of them at once about everything that was going on with him and with his Quirk.

He didn't know what to do before, hell he hadn't know what to do since this had started but he knew that he had to do something and that he would have to do something about it soon.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime of walking but was actually akin to more like 5-10 minutes he had arrived to the place he called home and quickly searched around in his pocket for his key. After fumbling around a minute he found the metal unlocking device and went ahead and let himself inside carefully as to make sure Momo wouldn't wake up.

Praying to god he hoped that nobody was currently in the common area as he snuck his way in and he was almost successful in getting to the girl's side before a voice called out to him from behind.

"Midoriya? What happened to Yaoyorozu?" Todoroki asked.

Fuck you god.

"O-Oh Todoroki, U-uhm Mo-I mean! Yaoyorozu fell asleep while we were cleaning the classroom, she must have overused her Quirk during practice today or something." He lied through his teeth.

"That's odd, I don't really remember seeing her create all that much today?" He scratched his chin in thought.

Todoroki was a great friend, he had proved that during their fight with stain together and the attack on training camp, but he really wished that for once if that he could stop being so god damn observant.

Wanting to end this exchange as quickly as possible the green haired teen shot his reply back to the ice user.

"Y-Yeah well I was just going to carry her up to her room before she woke up, she probably needs her sleep."

Todoroki just shrugged his shoulders at him thinking it was Izuku being the kind person he was and he wasn't entirely wrong for thinking that.

Accepting his reason Todoroki gave him wave and returned to whatever it was that he was doing and Izuku used this opportunity to take the elevator up to the top floor where Momo's room was located.

After hearing the telltale ding of the elevator the freckled boy poked his head out of the elevator and looked to see if anyone was on the floor currently. Seeing no one Izuku quickly made his way over to the tall girl's room door. By some divine mercy the door was unlocked and allowed him to get him and the girl inside with no trouble at all.

Taking a moment to relax Izuku let out a breath and looked around the rich girl's room and noticed that it had significantly changed from what he had originally saw from her.

Gone was the giant bed that dominated the room(how she got it out through the small door frame He had no clue) and instead was a much more modest queen sized bed although the sheets still seemed rather exquisite. Besides that he also saw numerous pictures of her and her family, a desk littered with snack wrappers and numerous shelves of textbooks, magazines, and… manga?

He had never taken her for the type to bother reading anything that was under a hundred pages long but he guessed that like everyone that there was more than meets the eye.

Realizing he was still carrying her he moved over to her bed and tried to lay her down gently on the bed. Key word being try as she seemed to have an iron grip on him and refused to let go. Trying to think of a way to get her to release him he looked around for something to give him an idea until he saw a large stuffed teddy bear at the foot of her bed.

Quickly grabbing the stuffed animal Midoriya moved it in between him and the busty girl in hope she would grab onto him instead. After a few seconds it seemed his plan had worked as he felt one of her hands leave his body and move to the toy. Taking this opportunity he was finally able to get her onto her bed and Midoriya simultaneously let out a silent cheer in his head.

Now free of the weight on his back Midoriya dropped her school bag that he had also been carrying and took one last look at the sleeping girl before making his leave out of her room.

Shutting the door as quietly as he could the green haired teen made his way back down to the common area where he hoped he could collect the numerous thoughts and worries that seemed to plague his mind.

Luckily it seemed Todoroki had retreated back to his room so he had the whole common area to himself. He sat down on one of the numerous couches that littered the area and rubbed his face in exasperation.

Three girls. He had, had sex with half of the girls in his class now and something had to be done about it. He couldn't continue things as they were, it wouldn't be good for him or them if the truth didn't come out soon. Maybe he just needed a push to do it or maybe some advice from someone would help him with this? But who could he call?

Suddenly an idea struck him and he quickly took out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts until he found who he was looking for. He let the phone ring for a few moments until he finally heard the oh so familiar voice.

"Izuku sweetie is everything ok?" Inko Midoriya asked her son.

"Hi mom, yes everything is ok… well maybe, that's actually why I called you." He told her.

"What's going on honey?"

"Mom… I-I- Something happened between me and a couple of my friends and everything's gotten so complicated and weird and mom I don't know what to do!" He told her beginning to panic.

"Izuku calm down it'll be alright just take a deep breath and relax."

He did as she said and took in a big breath of much needed oxygen. He instantly felt his muscles relax and his mind became much clearer.

"Listen Izuku." His mother continued. "Have you talked to any of them about this?" She questioned.

"No."

"Then there's what you need to do, you need to stop worrying about what if's and put this problem to rest. You're a good boy sweetheart I know that you would never do anything out of malice and if these people are really your friends then they'll know that too." She explained to him softly.

She was right, of course she was right. He had to stop fretting about it and just let it all out or else this whole thing will cause him to implode on himself. He smiled to himself and remembered that he had the best mom in the whole world.

"Thank you mom, I think you really just helped me out."

"Of course honey, I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too mom."

"Oh and Izuku, I hope everything goes well with your lady friends." She then hung up leaving him blinking at his phone.

How did she know?! Izuku just chalked it up to motherly intuition and left it at that. Now knowing what to do with the current situation Izuku texted a few certain people and made his way off to his next destination.

* * *

Jirou wasn't exactly sure why Izuku had asked to meet her in her room but said that it was fine. It was late now about 10:30 and everyone was either asleep or in their rooms working on some project or something. She was curious as to what he wanted, was it serious? Or did he just want to spend the night with her? He had done it before with them just in his or her room just relaxing in a comfortable embrace but the way he said it in his text made it seem much more important.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Three gentle knocks hit her door and alerted her out of her thoughts. Making her way over to the door she opened it fully expecting the scarred boy to be on the other side. But she was taken aback when her vision was filled with a bright pink and met her eyes with a pair of black and gold ones.

"M-Mina! W-What are you doing here?" She asked startled by her unexpected appearance at her door.

"Hey, Midori said to meet him here, he didn't tell me why but I figured it was kinda important." She told her friend.

Jirou's mind was ablaze with questions, wondering why Izuku would tell Mina to come to her room? But as she thought of what to ask the girl she finally came up with the perfect response.

"Sure come in."

Smooth Kyoka, smooth.

Quickly ushering the girl inside the two students were about to sit down when…

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Another couple of knocks landed upon the door that the audio jack user had just closed. Now as she made her way back to the door she thought of a few key questions for the green haired boy that was most definitely behind the door this time.

"Hello kyoka how are you doing?" Momo asked.

Or not.

Jirou felt her eye begin to twitch at the sight of the tall intruder. Usually she loved her rich friends company but right now she was just trying to understand why another girl had come to her room so late at night.

Apparently she had opened the door wide enough for the taller girl to see that Mina was inside her room as well.

"Hello Mina." She greeted her pink friend

"Hey Yao-momo." Mina responded.

That had seemed to be all the invitation Momo needed as she went on a entered the shorter girls room and took a seat next to Mina. This left Jirou just staring at the two girls wondering why the hell both of them were in here but just as she was about to pry them for answers another set of knocks stopped her.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Getting frustrated at the irritating noise the hearing hero stormed over to her door once again.

"Alright! I don't know what the hell is going on but if this is some kind of prank from Tooru or something then I swear I'm gonna-."

She stopped her rant as soon as she realized she came face to face with the boy with whom she had been expecting to meet tonight and the first thing she noticed was that he looked… apologetic?

"Hi kyoka can I come in?" He asked her without his usual stutter.

She just nodded at him too distracted by the somber attitude he seemed to be carrying around. As he entered the room he took note of the two other girls in the now crowded room.

"Kyoka I'm sorry I didn't tell you they were coming but this involves them too and before you ask what just please take a seat with them and I'll explain everything. He then gestured over to the other side of the room where the other girls sat.

Jirou huffed and did as asked however reluctantly. The girls all looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on but decided to wait for Midoriya to start talking. But none of them were prepared for what he actually did.

Midoriya had turned all looked at the three face to face and after a moment dropped to his hands and knees with his head in a bow so deep his forehead was touching the floor and he kept this position as he uttered his first words.

"I'm sorry." He spoke clearly. "I've wanted to explain this to you all since the beginning but I had no idea how, so I'm sorry for keeping this from you all for so long." He continued. "This might take a minute so please let me finish before you cast your final judgements."

After that he explained everything each special moment he had spent with all of them, the feeling he had been having for a while now, and how it somehow was related to his Quirk(without telling them about One for All). He told them that even now that feeling was in him and that he still wasn't sure what it all meant.

"I know it doesn't make any sense, I-I know I should have stopped myself." God his voice was breaking. "I know I'm just a lying asshole who *sob* took advantage of you." Great now he was crying. "*sob* But I need you to know that I'm sorry, I know it means nothing at this point but I just need you all to know."

He had said all this with his head still firmly planted into the ground and as he realized he heard them softly whispering to each other that his fate was sealed. He didn't dare meet their gaze's at the fear of becoming even more of a mess. But as they stopped talking Izuku took that as his que to leave.

Keeping his locked downward with the floor he turned around and made his way to the door. But as he grabbed the doorknob he gave them his final thoughts.

"I know all of you will probably want nothing to do with me and I don't blame any of you for that. And… if you want to get me kicked out of U.A for this, I'll understand that too." He said this with the most defeated voice he had ever heard himself speak with.

Just as he was turning the doorknob and had opened the door slightly he felt three different hands grab his left arm.

Turning around he saw that all three girls had burst out of their seats to stop him from going out the door. Each girl had tears in their eyes making him stop in his tracks as he took in their current state. Mina was the first to speak of the three.

"Kick you out of U.A?! Are you an idiot?! Why would we do that!?" She protested loudly. Jirou was the next to speak.

"Izuku we don't hate you! Sure what happened was weird but I don't hate you for it!" She explained to him.

"Midor-Izuku" Momo continued. "I'll admit I was… surprised to hear all this new information but it's not like it's all anger I feel. Izuku do you regret what you did with each of us?" She asked him seriously.

After thinking about it for a moment Izuku realized that no, he didn't regret what they done together. Does he wish it could have happened some other way or sometime else sure, but he didn't regret that it happened at all.

"B-But I'm just-I'm-I'm…" he lost all ability to formulate thought.

"I'll tell you what you are." Mina said. "You're smart." The pink girl said. "You're strong." Momo continued. "And above all else you're kind." Jirou finished with a smile.

He couldn't believe this. This didn't seem real. He was expecting harsh words and powerful blows to start hitting him when he told them this. Not kindness and forgiving attitudes. But as he felt them begin to pull him into a group hug he couldn't find any reason to try and stop it.

He wrapped his arms around the girl's and he felt them return the embrace with two of them wrapping their arms around his chest and another pair over his shoulder and around his neck. He felt slender fingers caress the back of his head lovingly and this intimate moment alone almost brought him to tears again.

"It won't be easy," Momo suddenly said. "Trying to make this work. But I think it will be worth the effort in the end." She smiled at him.

"She's right, I think I've gotten too used to having you around nerd." Jirou interrupted.

"Yep looks like your stuck with us Izu." Mina said cheerfully.

He just stood silent for a moment before responding to them.

"*sniffle* I don't *sniffle* deserve any of you." He told them.

"That's not true. But the fact that you think that makes you more deserving than anyone else." Momo finished saying this by placing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

He just held them tighter and the group seemed perfectly content staying like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

The days after the group confession blurred together for Izuku. He went about his business as normally as he usually did, albeit now he did a lot of things with his… girlfriends.

God that was weird to think about. He had not one, not two, but three girlfriends! He couldn't wrap his head around it, for every scenario he had thought of, that one hadn't never even crossed his mind as a possibility. He couldn't say that he wasn't glad it had turned out this way but he was still flabbergasted by the thought it.

He was getting more used to the idea though and more used to spending time with all of them. Helping Mina study, listening to Jirou play her guitar, or even just reading a book with Momo. In these small moments with them he found himself being happier than he had ever been in his entire life. A positive glow had found its way around him and smile adorned his face almost always.

Apparently he had cried himself to sleep after he explained it all to them and they all just stayed there, letting him get in a good night's rest that he seemed to desperately need. It was the morning after when they had their conversation about their new romantic situation.

 _Flashback:_

" _So it's a harem?" Mina raised an eyebrow at the creation girl's idea._

" _N-No! W-well kinda but we don't need to put a label on it like that." She told the pink girl bashfully._

" _Yea, I'm not sure I'm ready to associate myself as apart of the Midoriya harem." Jirou blushed at the implications._

" _Listen, I'm just saying we should all be able to pursue our affections towards Midoriya, whether it be one at a time or all together that's our choice but we should be able to do it nonetheless." Momo explained standing up as if she was giving a formal speech._

" _Alright I'm in." Mina told the group with a cheerful smile._

" _*sigh* fuck it, compared to everything else that's happened this year I guess this is one of the lesser crazier things to happen to me." Jirou gave in._

" _And I am also going to be partaking in this." Momo gave her answer as well._

 _Midoriya just looked at the girls with a mixture of fear and adoration that just seemed to scream "I can't believe you all just agreed to this.". He was shaken out of his disbelief by Jirou asking him a question._

" _Oh! By the way Izuku do you think that whatever happened to you when you were with us may happen again when you're… you know with other girls? She said pausing slightly at the end nervous of his answer._

 _He had to be honest with them, now that they knew everything he had to be as straightforward with them as he could._

" _I… I don't know, it's usually only happens when I'm in close contact with someone and only when it's in private. In groups I do fine but as soon as it's one on one my mind seems to focus on that person. The worse case I had of it was when Kyoka found me but now it seems more manageable. Honestly I can't say if it'll happen again I'm sorry." He told them._

 _The girls seemed pentitive for a moment, digesting the information he had just told them. They looked around at each other before coming to a silent agreement._

" _Midori it's okay, but if it does happen again please tell us immediately ok?" She asked him._

 _He agreed and the group had finally seemed to cover all they needed to. And seeing as it was early in the morning the All Might fanatic gave each girl a farewell hug and made his way back to his room waving goodbye as he closed the rocker girl's door._

 _Flashback End:_

He thought back to conversation fondly, who would have thought that nerdy, nervous, and plain old Deku would ever have a chance with not one beautiful girl but three absolute goddesses. Now all he had to do was to make sure he didn't do anything stupid and ruin this chance he had been so graciously given.

It was about Midday now, they had finished all of their classes and he had just come back from a workout in the gym. He was sitting in the common room by himself just flipping endlessly from channel to channel on the T.V they all shared. He seemed stopped on a news report of a Villian attack that had happened earlier today. It had just been some low life thug and kamui woods had came and saved the day saving the day without much issue.

It was odd, over the past few convoluted weeks he had been having with all the new feelings he had been having and all the worry that plagued him it almost seemed his hero training had taken the back burner for a second, not that it had become less important or he stopped trying as hard but now it seemed like his head was full with so many other thoughts other than "be a hero" that he almost fell into a routine with getting better at the thing he loved.

It was almost funny, a year ago being a hero was all he could think about, all he would dream about and now that he was here and making it a reality he had gotten so used to moving at unimaginable speeds and having his idol as his teacher that now it seemed like his biggest problem was girl troubles. Oh how the times changed.

The feeling of someone sitting on the same couch as him brought him out of his thoughts and when he saw who it was it seemed only fitting to offer a greeting.

"Hello Asui, how are you doing?"

"I told you call me Tsu, Midoriya." The green haired girl told him ignoring the second half of his greeting.

Tsuyu Asui was a hard girl for Izuku to figure out at times. They were friends or at the very least acquaintances after what had happened at USJ, he was one of the few girls he could talk normally to without stuttering at all. She was hard to read being a quiet and more subdued personality out of his classes rather exuberant students. He supposed she just didn't like to talk if not needed to and he completely understood that mindset.

Without even meaning to he quickly glossed over her form(something he had been doing more and more recently) and took note of her key features.

She was short, the shortest girl in their entire class standing at just 4'11 her small figure did nothing to detract from her beauty. Her hair that looked to almost be the same color as his was straight and tied up in its usual style. She hadn't gotten out of her school clothes yet allowing him to appreciate her muscular legs that he knew had great strength in them and were very nicely shaped. His eyes next traveled from her arms down to her hands which looked large on her small figure but made her very unique to look at.

All in all she was extremely cute and he just couldn't help but be glad how good of a friend she was.

"Are you ok Midoriya? You've been staring at me for a while." Tsuyu pointed out.

Seeing that he had been caught he averted his eyes as fast as he could and blushed heavily at the girl.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just got lost in thought and couldn't stop myself and…" he started muttering at an incomprehensible speed. Tsuyu just looked at him for a minute and let him go on before finally bringing him back to the real world.

"Midoriya it's ok I didn't say I minded, just making an observation kero." She told him.

"Ah, o-okay."

He turned back towards the t.v unsure of how to continue the conversation after that awkward moment. The frog girl looked unperturbed though and looked at the boy now wondering why he had gone so quiet.

The two watched the news for a while before Tsuyu broke the silence with a question that caught him mildly off guard.

"Midoriya I'm going to pool in a little bit, would you like to join me?"

His head snapped back towards the aquatic girl and trying to come up with a response. He had nothing else to do today, and he thought doing some swimming might actually be rather relaxing so after mulling it over for a minute he finally responded to her.

"Sure that sounds really nice actually."

"Cool, Alright well I'm going to get my swimsuit and I'll meet you in front of the dorms in a little bit ok." The girl explained.

"Alright see you in a bit." The emerald eyed boy responded.

As he watched the girl make her way to the girl side of the dorms he thought about the situation he had just accepted and re-evaluated whether or not this was a good idea or not. They were just swimming that was it, sure they'd be in their swimsuits but it was a big enough pool and it's not like they be close together or anything. This was just two students swimming together it's not like anything bad could happen right?

Right?

* * *

Tsuyu Asui was a blunt person. Anybody who knew her even remotely well that she was quick to say whatever was on her mind and wouldn't mince her words just to spare someone's feelings. She believed she got this trait from her father who said honesty was the quickest way to find a solution to a problem. But due to her rather abrasive personality it had left her in more than a few awkward social situations.

In middle school she didn't have many friends and even fewer she could say she was close with. It never really bothered her much, it helped her in the end on focusing on becoming a hero and managed to get her into the top hero school in the world. But when she entreated U.A she realized it would not be the same as middle school had been.

She was surrounded by incredible people with incredible abilities and personalities to match them. And they all seemed to think she was amazing too which had actually caught her off guard slightly but she was happy to be surrounded by these open minded people. Now she amazing friends and was living among peers that she could consider life long friends now. But of all things Tsuyu had gained in the past year one thing she didn't expect to have was…

…a crush.

Romance was far down on the list of things that she prioritized, her level head prevented her from getting distracted by something as inconsequential as a high school love interest. But that had all seemed to change after her first real experience with her crush. Izuku Midoriya.

When she had first seen midoriya on the first day of school she hadn't thought much of him, he seemed so plain compared to everyone else but that was to be expected with people who looked as different as Mina and Shoji, and people who seemed to radiate strength and smarts like Yaoyorozu, Iida, Bakugou and Todoroki. In comparison to these people Midoriya just looked like a meek boy out of his comfort zone.

Oh how wrong she was.

In their first test he demonstrated a level of determination and power that was almost otherworldly when done by the person using it. Breaking his own finger to blast a ball seemed so small now compared to the other things the questionably insane boy had done now.

But the ball test had just been the beginning of the boy's stand out moments. From him fighting Bakugou in the battle practice, winning first in the sports festival race, his fight with Todoroki, and his battle with the Yakuza boss. He had gone from timid stuttering mess, to now being a leader of class A and he showed no signs of slowing down. But she still remembered how her crush on the green haired male had developed.

It had been during the USJ with them both(and Mineta) being trapped in the aquatic zone. It had been Tsuyu's first close encounter with villains, sure she had seen heroes fight them in passing but this time it was them against the giant army of nair do wells. She be lying if she said she hadn't been feeling at least a little fear at the time.

That was their first real encounter with one another and immediately she noticed how different he was in that dire situation. He was calm, focused and looked to be ready for anything. They had made their plan which ended in the boy's breaking his finger again and in that moment had gained her respect as well. But then came the moment she hated thinking about.

While the three students had been watching their teacher and the villains from afar they also underestimated their abilities. They main villain which they now all knew as tomura shigaraki had made his presence known and wanted to leave the USJ but not before killing a few of them.

Unfortunately she had been his first target.

He moved so fast that he was already on her before she could even move back, before anyone could do anything. In that moment she was certain death had come for her. Luckily Aizawa had saved her from crumbling under his grip and Midoriya made his move as well.

He threw one of his strongest punches she had ever seen from him at the hand man. It was so strong she could feel the wind blast over her and shake the entire building around them. She still hadn't forgotten the look of anger on his face as he went to stop Shigaraki.

She guessed that had been when it had begun. Tsuyu hates to admit it but she harbored a bit of a fantasy from her childhood days of a courageous hero coming to her rescue. It was silly and she knew it but she couldn't stop herself from seeing him like that after everything.

She thought that it was just adrenaline from her near death experience that was among her feel this way but after a while she knew that wasn't the case anymore. So she watched him from afar and acted friendly towards him not knowing what else to do. She had never liked a boy before and as simple as it would be to just tell him how she felt she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

She hadn't told anyone about how she felt not because of embarrassment but more because of a certain brown haired zero gravity user friend of hers. So she stayed quiet and she thought it would stay that way for a long time to come.

Then she asked him to the pool.

The girl had no idea why she felt the sudden urge to invite the boy to come swim with her at the recreation center but found that maybe her reasoning was a bit more devious than she would like to admit. And now that had led to situation she was currently in.

She was walking with her secret love interest towards the pool making light conversation with him along the way both carrying their needed pool attire. As they walked she found she couldn't stop herself from enjoying the sight of the sturdy boy.

From his curly hair to his freckles cheeks his face practically screamed cute and wondered how she had ever thought of the boy as plain before. Looking over she saw his muscular scarred arms and and strong legs which she particularly enjoyed looking at, it made her think of the one other time she had seen the boy shirtless at the pool and couldn't help but remember what he was hiding underneath his very looking tight T-shirt.

Without even noticing they had arrived at their destination and looked at the sizeable pool the two would be in.

U.A had two pool areas. A smaller outdoor pool which the class had used during summer and a larger less known indoor pool actually located within one of the numerous buildings that littered the U.A campus. Izuku who had never been to this place before made his astonishment known.

"Wow! I never knew U.A had a indoor pool here." He shouted his voice reverberating off the walls of the building.

"Yea, I come here pretty often, this is actually where I trained before the sports festival, less people know about it because it's usually only used by people with aquatic quirks like me, kero." She explained to her fellow green haired teen.

It really did seem like that not that many people knew about this place because right now the building looked to be deserted. This gave some concern to the male of the two.

"Where is everyone there isn't even a lifeguard?" He asked confused by the lack of people.

"U.A just has robotic lifeguards in here, they only come out if they hear someone drowning or something." She told him.

Izuku accepted her answer and chalked the lack of people due to people just not going swimming very often but it seemed that the two of them would have the entire pool to themselves. They parties realized they needed to get changed and excused themselves to their correct changing rooms.

After about 5 mins Izuku was the first to come out wearing a simple pair of black trunks with a green vertical stripe going up both legs. He carried a towel on his shoulder knowing he would be needing it later. He moved over to the pool and took a seat on the edge of it letting his feet dangle in the water. Izuku relished ya the warm water of the heated pool, grateful he wouldn't been swimming in an ice bath. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around and a small blush covered his face as he saw his female friend.

Tsuyu was wearing a tight blue one piece swimsuit that was like a second skin on her body. The suit made her chest much more apparent to him and showed off more of her waist and legs than he could he was comfortable with.

Not wanting to be caught staring at his admittedly attractive friend he did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He did a nose dive into the pool.

After submerging himself he stayed under for a few seconds before finally coming up for air and now letting his wet hair partially cover his eyes. Not wanting him to be left alone Tsuyu quickly joined him and did a big leap and dove elegantly into the water right next to him.

She stayed under much longer than he did but he guessed that she could probably stay under for as long as she wanted. Eventually the girl came up as well and quickly swam her way over to him. Trying to think of something to say he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"This is really refreshing."

"Hehe yea, the pool's heated so no matter what I thought this would be a good way to relax." She replied.

After that the pair did whatever came to mind. Just floating on their back, seeing who could go under the longest(Tsuyu beat him every time). Tsuyu showed him some of her moves in the water and she tried to see if he could improve his form along any way. The two were having so much fun they didn't even notice an hour had gone by and the pool lights had lit up the room making shadows of the water coat the walls around the pool. The two seemed ready to do the same for another hour but Tsuyu had a new idea.

"Hey midoriya we should have a race, kero." She blurted out.

"Really? I'm not sure I'm pretty sure you would destroy me in race." He shot back.

"Hmmm, how about a wager."

"Oh?"

"Yea, whoever wins gets to ask one favor from the other person." She explained to him.

Not really seeing any harm in it Izuku nodded ok at the girl and the two students took their starting positions at the end of one end of the pool. It would be a 1 lap sprint, to and back first to touch the wall wins. Izuku fires up 5% of One for All and crouched into position. Tsuyu took a similar pose and the two began to count down.

"3." Izuku started.

"2." Tsuyu continued.

"1." They said in unison.

"GO!"

They two blasted off at the call and began the competition. Izuku took an early lead One for All giving him a powerful send off. He couldn't see Tsuyu but just kept his head forward as to make sure he didn't slam his face into the other end of the pool that was quickly approaching. Finally he touched the wall and turned around pushing off the wall to give him another boost.

Tsuyu however seemed to be right there with him as she had done a flip underwater and got a powerful push off now giving her the lead. The two were neck and neck but in the end this was Tsuyu's environment and she would be damned if she was going to get beaten on her turf. Using every ounce of power she had in her legs she made it back to the original edge of the pool first, with Izuku coming in a close second.

Both took a moment to catch their breath from the close race. After a few seconds of silence they green haired pair began laughing uncontrollably. Laughter filled the area bouncing off the wall immersing them even more one each other's voices.

After a few more minutes of laughter they began to quiet down little by little until they were wiping the last of the laughter out of their eyes.

"Man, That was close I thought I had you there for a second."

"Sorry, Midoriya guess you'll have to try again next time, kero."

Midoriya just silently accepted her future challenge but then thought of something else to ask the girl.

"Oh hey, so any idea what you want that favor of yours to be?" He asked her.

"Hmmm, let me think." She said.

She put a finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner trying to think of what to use her prize for. As she was thinking she looked at Midoriya and suddenly got a very naughty idea. She smiled at the thought and moved a bit closer to midoriya. Finally she gave him her answer.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." She told him.

Midoriya wasn't quite sure what the froggy girl had in mind but he supposed that nothing to bad could happen. So he complied and shut his eyes waiting for her to do whatever it was she was doing. He could feel the water shift around him and he was pretty sure the short girl was standing right in front of him.

Tsuyu looked at the blinded boy for a moment trying to gather enough courage to do what she was about to do and after a few seconds of internal motivation she finally made her move.

She wrapped her arms around the boy over his shoulders and quickly brought her face to his connecting the pairs lips in a soft embrace.

* * *

This was new.

Izuku had very recently gotten used to kissing people but this was the first time a girl had been the one to initiate a kiss with him. Her lips were soft and wet, likely from the water surrounding them. He felt her large hands stay wrapped around his back but two other soft something's began pressing into his chest.

No! He needed to stop this, she didn't know what she was getting herself into! But as he thought this his body seemed unable to do anything other than reciprocate the girl's advances. He brought his arms around her waist and pulled the girl even closer to him leaving no space in between them.

As he began kissing her back he realized he had succumb to **feeling** once again and knew he couldn't stop now.

Tsuyu was in heaven, here she was in the middle of a pool kissing the boy she harbored feelings for and he was now kissing her back with double the fervor.

She had no idea what overcome her but she couldn't help herself from kissing him. The situation was too perfect and she had taken the opportunity and used it to her advantage and she guessed she had done it right as he worked over her mouth.

She could feel his strong hands caressing her backside moving them up and down and in circles as if to increase her pleasure. God did she mention he was a good kisser cause he was just hitting every spot she didn't know she had. It was like he had practice with this before or something.

Apparently he had wanted more and poked her mouth with his tongue lightly. Understanding what he wanted she opened her mouth and let him continue his ministrations with her long tongue.

She let out a low moan that almost sounded like a croak but if anything it turned him on even more and he continued to play with her tongue and after a minute or so mouth fighting the two separated for air a trail of spittle trailing between their mouths. Tsuyu's tongue hang loosely from her mouth not ready for the abuse it had just taken.

Neither said anything but just looked at each other in silent disbelief as to what had just occurred. Izuku didn't stay still for long though and quickly reconnected them once more. However this time he began to move his hands slowly down south towards her rear end.

Tsu gasped as she felt his hand cup her round cheek. She blushed at the light groping but didn't stop him either. Wanting to return the favor she took her hands and began to run them up and down his toned torso trying to elicit some form of response from him. It worked as he let out a moan in her mouth and grabbed her ass a little harder.

This pattern went on for a while with the only sound they heard was them kissing and the labored breath when they disconnected for a few moments.

Ready to push forward Izuku decided to keep going with the green haired beauty. Moving quickly Izuku disconnected from the current lip lock and picked her up by her healthy thighs.

"Eep!" Tsuyu not being prepared for this let out a startled noise.

Moving over to the edge of the pool Izuku placed Tsuyu down on it letting her sit comfortably with her legs now on either side of him and him standing right in front of her. But he wasn't done yet and brought up one of his hands and placed it over her right breast. The girl let out a small sound of pleasure as he fondled the girl's tit. He eventually started groping her other one as well doubling the feeling of euphoria she was having.

Wanting to get a better view of her Izuku took the two straps on her shoulders and brought them down her arms simultaneously pulling down the upper part of her swimsuit as well revealing the girl's bare chest to him.

Tsu blushed at being exposed to him but didn't stop him as he grabbed one of the soft mounds. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple gently rolling it around in his hands. He slowly moved forward putting his head in the center of her chest, he began kissing around her chest paying attention to the other breast.

Tsuyu bit her lip at the feeling of his hands and kisses roaming over her body. She put a hand in his curly hair and gripped his green locks between her fingers as he kept pleasuring her.

After a minute of this she shook slightly as she had what she imagined was a mini orgasm. He kissed her again and tried to take one of her hands in his but she flinched and pulled her hand away from his.

He looked at her confused for a moment and she just blushed and looked down at the ground, some of her hair covered her eyes and she looked nervous for some reason.

"I-I don't like my hands, kero." She whispered softly before explaining. "They're big and ugly and it's always the first thing people point out when they see me." She finished.

Izuku didn't like hearing her talk so bad about herself and decided to try and and change her mind. Moving slowly he gently took one of her hands in his and brought it close to him. He gave the back of her hand a small kiss before flipping it over and doing the same to the palm.

"I think you're hands are beautiful Tsu, anyone who thinks otherwise doesn't realize that they're just a part of what make you, you." He finished off by giving a final small peck to her knuckles.

She was moved by the kind words and brought the boy in for another heated kiss. He happily obliged and after releasing the short kiss she looked at him hungrily.

"Can you come here and lay on your back?" She asked/told him.

Agreeing he quickly hopped up onto the solid ground and did as she requested and layed down and relaxed as he felt the cold cement touch his back. Looking towards Tsu he saw her crawling her way up his leg until finally she found what she had been looking for.

His erection had become rock solid during their exchanges and it seemed to be begging for release from his confines. Tsuyu rubbed his bulge through his shorts and began undoing the front of his swim suit. She pulled his trunks down slightly and lo and behold his shaft sprang up in all its glory.

She looked at the engorged phallus, taking note of the veins that traveled up the member. She moved forward and tentatively gave the head a lovingly lick. He shivered in delight at the feeling and she took that as a good sign and did it a few more times. Getting used to the taste of the rod she took in half of it in one big gulp.

Izuku sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden sensation she was giving him. She started bobbing her head up and down slowly and he put his damaged hand the top of her head affectionately as if saying she was doing a good job. The amphibious girl started picking up speed causing him to huff out a few low moans. Before he could stop himself he felt his first orgasm of the night make its way out. He grabbed her head with both hands shoved her fully down his length which she seemed to take in with ease. He shot off shots of his spunk for about 30 seconds before he reluctantly pulled out of the girl's mouth.

Tsuyu had kept all his semen in her mouth and made it a point to make sure he saw it as she swallowed it all in one gulp. She gave him a small wink after finishing it all and that spurred the boy to take the lead for the next part.

Not wasting any time Midoriya puller the girl onto his now naked lap and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips once again. Not wanting to be the only one fully exposed anymore Midoriya tugged at the girls swimsuit, understanding what he wanted Tsu stripped off the rest of her clothing and revealed her entire nude frame to him.

She looked beautiful in the dim light, her long shapely legs led up to a perfectly shaped waist. Her genital area was entirely clean shaven. Maybe to allow her greater swimming abilities like how Olympic swimmers used to do before quirks? Either way it fit her perfectly and the view of her was breathtaking.

He moved her over his member and waited for her to begin easing onto it. But then Tsuyu shot out her long tongue and wrapped it around his hardened shaft probably using it to help guide his cock into her.

After what felt like forever she slowly began sinking down onto him, his rod splitting her womanhood open and enter her inch by inch. She got a little less than halfway before he hit her hymen. They looked at each other for a moment and both came to a silent agreement. He took her hips in his hands and pushed through her barrier in one quick thrust claiming her virginity. The frog girl let out a loud croak, that sounded between a mixture of pleasure and pain. He didn't move for a minute and let her get used to the feeling. After a minute he felt her body calm down and felt her begin to move her hips a bit.

Taking this as a good he pushed deeper into her and started slowly thrusting his hips along with her. He noticed she was keeping her eyes closed, basking in the feeling she was having. He just kept his eyes on her, watching her bouncing up and down on him, a loud slapping sound filled the room every time their hips met.

Fuck she was tight, but her insides also felt incredibly slippery. As if there was some sort of lining along her inner walls allowing him to move in and out of her with no trouble at all. Maybe it was another positive of her Quirk he hadn't thought of.

Tsuyu was a quiet lover compared to some of the other girls he had been with only letting out soft moans and heated breaths that sounded like they tumbled out of her chest. Izuku didn't mind though a felt as if the quiet noises she made, made this intimate moment all the more special.

He moved his hands around her backside and grabbed a handful of her round bottom. She must've felt this because she moved even more into his touch after this. He gave the tender fresh a few rubs before giving it a light smack. She gasped at the feeling but moaned at the same time. He repeated the action and this along with the intense fucking he was giving her doubled the pleasure she was feeling.

Her tongue was starting to hang out of her mouth and her eyes were glazed over and began rolling into the back of her head. He started thrusting as hard as he could, his movements became frantic and needy and he seemed to be nearing his release along with her.

"Mmmhmmm- fuck Tsu, I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Ahhhh-ooooohh- do it Midoriya, cum in me I want it all inside." She begged.

Hearing her say that he saw no reason to deny her request. Flipping them over he pinned her to the ground and used the new position to his advantage and pounded harder into her than her ever had before.

It wouldn't last much longer as he felt his impending explosion start to approach. He felt his balls start to tighten and and quickly gave the girl a final warning.

"Ooooooohh- Shit! TSU, I'M CUMMING!"

"Uggghhhhh, FUCK YES IZUKU!, AHHHHHHHH!"

The two lovers finished slamming their pelvisis into each other one last time before both of them exploded onto and into them. Izuku felt her pussy tighten around his shaft as she came and relished in the feeling of her draining every ounce of cum out of his balls. Tsu shook his embrace and shivered at the feeling of his sperm shooting inside her sacred area.

They stayed that way for about 5 mins before either of them moved. Izuku slipped his cock out of her and took slight satisfaction at the amount of cum that spilled out of her red hole. He took another look at his now friend turned lovers face and found she had a giant pleased smile adorning her features.

Bringing his face to hers he lovingly gave the girl another sweet kiss upon her lips which she returned in full. The two stayed in their embrace for a long while with only the glow of the of the dimming pool lights to keep them company.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys it's me again, just wanting to come here and answer a few things I saw in the reviews. First this story has no planned schedule, I write when I feel like writing and update whenever I feel like updating so don't always expect constant stuff to come out. Also I have no idea when the next chapter for this will be, I'm not sure how I felt about this chapter but I think I did pretty good for the most part but if you guys think otherwise go ahead and say so or don't I don't really care. Another thing to an answer to a question I got about whether or not I'm just doing girls from 1-A in this Fic, really I was just planning on the 1A girls at the beginning but if demand is high enough I may consider doing some other girls as well. Finally I'm almost done with the first chapter of another story of mine which will be out soon. And if you guys have read this far, you get a special treat. The name of my new story is "One with the Force" it should be out by the end of the month hopefully. Anyways thanks for reading see y'all next time.**


End file.
